Simplemente ¡¡¿Amigos!
by Risu Saotome
Summary: ¿Por qué es difícil ser la mejor amiga de tu novio? ¿Por qué no puedes ser la novia de tu mejor amigo? El deber de cuidar la amistad para que no se convierta en amor y que el amor no se reduzca a una simple amistad ¡Qué dilema! -Terryfic [para las que amamos a Terry ;) ]
1. Chapter 1

\- **Una firma al calce y todo lo que está en este escrito pasará a ser de su propiedad** \- Hice un garabato al calce del documento que me certificaba como la única dueña de todas las posesiones que mi tío Albert y su bella esposa Marie obtuvieran en vida.

¿Cómo podría olvidarme de ellos? Podría renegar de todo el mundo menos de ellos quienes impactaron de manera positiva mi vida.

El tío Albert era el hermano menor de mi madre y era el único varón entre varias hermanas razón por la cual llevaba el mismo nombre del abuelo, se casó con la tía Marie siendo aún muy jóvenes y eran responsables, ambos amaban a Dios y entregaron su vida al servicio misionero. De toda la familia de mamá, creo que eran quienes en verdad creían en todo lo que la Biblia dice y se dejaban guiar por ella… había una gran diferencia entre jijijijiellos y los demás integrantes de la familia Ardley.

Mi padre era de familia de escasos recursos y fue trabajador de los Ardley en donde conoció y se enamoró de mi madre, él había emigrado al norte del país en busca de una mejor paga para brindarnos un mejor futuro a mis dos hermanos y a mí; así que prácticamente me sentí huérfana de padre y tenía el descobijo de mi madre porque lo que papá enviaba no alcanzaba para cubrir con los gastos económicos que generábamos como familia; cuando mamá decidió casarse con papá, mis abuelos Albert y Elroy retiraron todo su apoyo económico por haberles desobedecido.

Tengo vagos recuerdos de mi infancia y la presencia de mi tío Albert en ella, pero recuerdo bien que comencé a atesorar su presencia cuando ingresé al Kinder Garden. Fue en el verano de 1994 que mis tíos se asentaron en la comunidad en la que vivíamos. Habían regresado después de residir por cinco años en una pequeña península al sur de nuestro país.

Siempre recuerdo a mi tía Marie como la madre que quise tener, siempre sonriente, estudiosa, podía confiar en ella… mis tíos nunca pudieron concebir y la paternidad se les negó aún con la adopción sin embargo ellos nunca permitieron que esa situación amargara su relación o su carácter. Tenían tiempo para cada uno de sus sobrinos, había un lugar especial en su corazón para cada uno de nosotros. Eran personas amables y serviciales y de todos nosotros, como primos Ardley, yo fui la única que los gocé como una hija.

Cuando ingresé a la edad primaria ellos eran a quienes veía en mis festivales, en los pequeños o grandes concursos académicos, fue entonces que les pedí que me llevaran con ellos a la misión que atendían. Cada domingo, le pedía dinero a mi tío para comprar golosinas al terminar el servicio, o iba y pedía a su nombre y no me lo negaban.

Pasaban muy temprano por mí y regresábamos muy tarde a casa porque ellos atendían a los fieles en consejería, en reuniones de planeación… aprendí muchas cosas de la vida piadosa de nuestro Señor para guiar mi vida.

Cuando cumplí once años mi tía Marie fue la primera en saber de mi periodo, ella me ayudó mucho a entenderlo y a saber todo en relación a ese cambio y de cómo llevar esta nueva etapa en mi vida, me enseñó a tenerle confianza a mi mamá en todos estos temas en cuanto a mi crecimiento.

Recuerdo que a esa misma edad fue mi penúltimo año como campera en los campamentos, que muchos anhelábamos, en el verano.

Cada año, por lo regular, íbamos los mismos casi ochenta niños, muchos nos conocimos desde esa edad temprana y hasta la adolescencia. Algunos conservaron sus amistades más allá de las fronteras del campamento y otros quedamos simplemente como alguien con quien convivimos alguna vez en nuestra vida

Recuerdo que me gustaba mucho Anthonie Brower, sus ojos verdes y su tez clara me hacían suspirar, pero yo no era la única. Al menos del grupo veraniego con el que me juntaba en el cual estaba mi prima Eliza, de mi misma edad, mi prima Liusa, un año mayor que yo, nos _moríamos_ rogando que Anthonie nos mirara.

Él, su primos Stear y Archie eran de la misma edad, Archie y Stear eran mellizos, su nefasto primo Neal quien se portaba altivo y por último su primo Terrence quien se daba a notar por su constante indisciplina.

Anthonie era educado y amable, siempre que veía una oportunidad para ayudar lo hacía, era hijo de un matrimonio ejemplar, de solvencia económica cómoda y desahogada; los mellizos se la pasaban peleando siempre entre ellos y gastándose bromas, al igual que Anthonie sus padres eran un gran ejemplo social; pero no puedo decir lo mismo de Neal, siempre altivo, con la sobreprotección de su madre, era presumido, no le gustaba participar en los eventos deportivos porque podía ensuciar su ropa que había costado una fortuna, como él decía… y por último Terry, como le decían sus primos y que nos acostumbramos a llamarle así, él era de un temperamento cambiante, sus padres estaban divorciados y su custodia recaía sobre su padre quien había contraído nuevas nupcias proporcionándole hermanastros menores que él a quienes no le tenían en buena estima, su padre no tenía problemas económicos como muchos de los niños que nos reuníamos para el campamento pero era muy severo con Terry, su madre también estaba en segundas nupcias y Terry prefería el campamento y sus abuelos paternos antes de pasar un día con su madre.

La mayoría de las niñas preferíamos a Anthonie que a cualquiera de sus primos. Mi penúltimo campamento sería el último de los primos Brower porque la edad era solo para niños que cursaban la primaria. Para los adolescentes estaba el otro campamento que duraba menos días y al que nadie queríamos ir porque estábamos encariñados con mi tío Albert y su esposa.

Mi tío era algo estricto en cuestiones de disciplina pero el temperamento amable de mi tía ayudaba a sentirnos amados; recuerdo que, precisamente ese penúltimo campamento, mi papá llegó del norte y hubo cambios muy drásticos en mi vida, prácticamente tenía once años de vida en la cual no había tenido contacto con él únicamente a través del teléfono. Mi hermana mayor tenía seis años cuando nació mi hermano Marc y éste tenía casi siete cuando yo nací, así que cuando papá regresó mi hermana Karen tenía casi 24 años, recién había terminado con su novio de casi cuatro años de relación y empezó a salir con alguien más y eso enfureció a papá; luego faltó un día a casa y a la mañana siguiente mi padre la castigó, se hicieron de palabras y se fue de la casa sin culminar la universidad cuando le faltaba solamente un cuatrimestre para concluir.

Ese acontecimiento entristeció a mi mamá, seguido a esto Marc dejó el colegio y comenzó a relacionarse con amistades que no convenían.

Por mi parte yo ponía lo correspondiente, me distraía mucho en mis clases y tenía bajo rendimiento académico. Todas estas actitudes generaban grandes conflictos en mi casa.

En ese campamento, en el taller de Artes mi prima Luisa vació la pintura sobre la mesa y yo me levanté sin previo aviso y sin el mínimo cuidado echando al suelo pinceles, pinturas y trabajos… eso provocó entre nosotros risas y en nuestras maestras generó disgusto, mi castigo fue que me llevaron a donde estaba mi tío y éste me remitió con mi tía, cuando llegué cabizbaja y apenada me di cuenta que no era la única, en el taller de deportes también habían castiga a Terry y lo habían enviado con mi tía.

Marie habló con nosotros pero no nos retó, al menos no lo sentimos así, nos reímos y reconocimos nuestro error, nos dijo que teníamos que realizar dos actividades extras en lo que pasaba la hora de nuestro taller para incorporarnos con nuestros respectivos grupos en la siguiente actividad. Nos puso a ayudar en la cocina y ese día pude ver que Terry era muy agradable; era sonriente y tenía mucha disposición para ayudar, en menos de veinte minutos secamos todos los trastos pero aún faltaba, aproximadamente, media hora para que nos pudiéramos integrar a nuestros respectivos equipos.

Me dirigí al área de enfermería para ayudar y ocupar mi tiempo faltante y él se fue al taller que impartía mi tía en ese momento _–_ _ **Hola, Candy… ¿Te sientes indispuesta?**_

 ** _-No, Marie Jane, en realidad me castigaron y vengo a ofrecer mi ayuda._**

 ** _-Ah… entonces me ayudarás a enrollar estos vendajes…_**

 ** _-Sip._** –Me enseñó a poner un vendaje en caso de torcedura, ese día pensé en la posibilidad de estudiar enfermería o medicina.

Me integré a mi grupo en la hora del lunch y cuando vi a Terry tomar un recipiente para servir agua le imité. Me bastó ver a Anthonie pasar con una charola sirviendo a los niños más pequeños para arrancar mis suspiros nuevamente.

El último año del campamento fue diferente, mis padres hablaban de divorciarse y mi hermano optó por irse de la casa.

Todas las tardes bajaba la colina hasta llegar a la casa del tío Albert, terminaron acondicionándome una habitación porque las noches en las que pernoctaba eran cada vez más seguidas. Aunque ellos recibían a muchas visitas nunca ofrecieron mi habitación como una alternativa para que alguien pasara ahí la noche.

Poco a poco la fui acondicionando conforme a mi personalidad.

Aunque mis papás no se divorciaron; mis tíos se hicieron cargo de mí toda mi vida escolar, hasta el día que dejé el colegio faltando un año para culminar la preparatoria.

Me revelé contra todos y contra todo; tomé todo el efectivo que había ahorrado y algunas cositas que tenía de valor para sacarme de cualquier apuro. Tomé mi camino y me dirigí a la ciudad del pecado, Las Vegas.

Toda la familia me criticó, me retaron, me juzgaron y hasta se atrevieron a predecir que me iría mal, que seguramente volvería fracasada y no tendría ni lugar en donde echarme como un animal… los únicos que me dijeron que pasara lo que pasara podía contar con su apoyo fueron mis amados tíos Albert y Marie.

No sabía a dónde dirigir mis pasos en cuanto el bus arribó en la estación, había calculado mal el tiempo de recorrido y llegué cuatro horas después, a las diez de la noche. La ventaja de una ciudad que _no duerme_ es que pude sentir que caminaba de día y prontamente encontré dónde alojarme.

No me costó adaptarme a los cambios.

Aprendí a desbocar mi vida en un santiamén.

Mi juventud y hermosos ojos verdes, como solían decirme, me abrieron muchas puertas; aunque debo reconocer que al principio no fue fácil.

La primera semana encontré empleo en una tienda de abasto en la cual estibaba la mercancía en la bodega. Daba rotación a los productos dependiendo la fecha de caducidad… en ese lugar fue donde el cielo me hizo el regalo que podía compensar mucho dolor, me regaló _dos hermanas_ , Annie Britter y Paty O´brien. A partir de esa fecha nunca nos volvimos a separar.

Alquilamos un pequeño departamento para irnos a vivir juntas, compartíamos los gastos, la ropa, los alimentos, los enseres… excepto a los novios.

Annie es una persona súper feliz, siempre risueña y descocada, nunca medía las consecuencias de sus actos, decía lo que pensaba y no pensaba lo que decía; no tenía límites y se había revelado a la sobreprotección de su madre quien planeaba que se casara con alguien con recursos económicos suficientes para hacerse cargo hasta de ella.

Paty era lo contrario a Annie, siempre precavida, se encargaba de administrar el departamento, gracias a ella los servicios siempre estaban cubiertos al día y nos había sometido en un plan de ahorro. Y por último yo que era mitad Annie mitad Paty.

Paty recibió la oferta laboral para trabajar en una planta distribuidora en el área de control de calidad y en cuanto tuvo oportunidad nos ayudó a ser contratadas, ese fue mi mejor trabajo, estuve como recepcionista y fue el lugar en donde conocí a Greg un apuesto hombre mayor que yo el que me llenaba de regalos y pagaba mis gustos más excéntricos, todo con la intensión de conquistarme… era obvio que no le pagaría de la manera en la que él esperaba así que lo mandé a volar en cuanto vi sus intenciones de pasarme la factura por todo lo que había _invertido_ en mí; le dije que yo no le había pedido que lo hiciera y que podía demandarle si seguía con su actitud, claro pidiéndole a su esposa la ayuda necesaria… eso lo dejó a un lado pero no perdía la oportunidad para insinuarme que me deseaba.

Salí con muchas personas, tuve hasta tres _novios_ al mismo tiempo… y aunque no lo crean sigo siendo virgen, no fueron en vano los consejos de mi tía Marie…

Y hoy estoy de regreso en este lugar, del cual me fui deseando jamás volver; aunque han pasado casi cinco años para mí han sido una eternidad.

 **-Listo, ya firmé cada uno de los documentos.**

 **-Bien, ahora le entregaré las llaves, los títulos de propiedad tardarán unos cuántos días en lo que hacemos el traslado de dominio… dado que ante la lectura del testamento no hubo ninguna impugnación no demorará mucho…**

 **-Está bien. Gracias**

La muerte de mis amados tíos había conmocionado todo mi ser… no podía creer que ya no estuvieran entre nosotros, lloré tanto y deseé tener a alguien a mi lado que me diera el aliento y la fuerza que necesitaba.

Fue un accidente en la carretera y el Creador tuvo piedad al llamarlos a su presencia el mismo día, ninguno sufrió al sentirse separado del otro y deseé con todo mi ser a alguien así en mi vida, un amor que ni la muerte pudo separar.

A toda la familia les sorprendió, para mal, que ellos me nombraran su única heredera, números de cuenta, las dos propiedades que tenían, el auto de mi tía, sus joyas… y su pequeño perro Clint…

Cada una de mis tías estaban enojadas contra mí y mis primos no me dirigían la palabra, así que por algún momento pasó por mi mente la posibilidad de vender todo y regresar a las Vegas o bien, hacerme fuerte y disfrutar lo que mis tíos me habían dejado, compartí esta indecisión con mis mejores amigas y ellas me dijeron que con mucho gusto me ayudaban a disfrutar, que tal vez era un buen momento para dar un cambio a nuestra vida.

Al abrir la puerta de la casa la nostalgia invadió mi ser, aquí viví mi niñez de una manera feliz, la casa olía a hogar, a un hogar que era mío. Todo estaba en su lugar y sentí que en cualquier momento mi tía saldría de su habitación y me preguntaría: _Candy, ¿Merendamos?._ Respiré profundo y me dirigí a la que fuera mi habitación… seguía siendo mía, como esperándome a que decidiera regresar.

 **-Paty, habla Candy, sólo para avisarte que ya todo está a mi nombre**

 **-** ** _Me da gusto, Candy; ¿Cuándo vuelves?_**

 **-Emm… quiero que ustedes vengan lo más pronto posible… ya no volveré, quiero pedirte que te encargues de vender lo que tenemos, aquí no será necesario…**

 **-** ** _Está bien… te mantendré informada e iremos en cuanto terminemos nuestro contrato laboral._**

 **-Perfecto.**

Muchas cosas permanecían iguales en este viejo poblado pero otras no se resistieron al cambio. Después de limpiar la casa del polvo acumulado en estos meses dirigí mis pasos hacia el parque principal con la idea de saber cómo iba a vivir, a desenvolverme e invertir…

El sol estaba muy próximo al ocaso y sus rayos eran hermosamente dorados, saqué un libro y me senté en una banca, muy cerca de mí había muchos niños jugando en el arenero, algunos padres cuidaban a sus pequeños retoños, algunos me reconocían pero no sentían la confianza de dirigirme la palabra… así que un asentamiento y una sonrisa fueron suficientes.

 **-Margaret, ven princesa** \- escuché una voz masculina al llamar a una pequeña pero no me imaginaba que era a esa pequeña latosa que insistía en tomarme de la punta de la falda y jalar de mí.

Tomé su manito y le pregunté que si ella era Margarte, pero cómo me iba a responder si una gran chupeta le ocupaba la mayor parte de su pequeña boquita, sus hermosos ojos azúles bordeados de una fina capa de pestañas y su cabello castaño la hacían ver hermosa **–Ven. Pequeñita, te llevaré con tu padre** \- No fue necesario caminar más de unos cuantos pasos porque el padre de la pequeña la tomó de su pequeño cuerpecito y la elevó por los aires

 **-Pequeña diablilla, te he dicho que no te me escapes así** No podía creer lo que mis ojos veían, mi corazón latió fuertemente y si de por sí estaba en la nostalgia al recordar el pasado ahora le dio el paso a la decepción al reconocer que el papá de la pequeña Margaret era nada más y nada menos que Anthonie Brower **–No debes molestar a las personas, princesa…** -Después de mirarme unos cuantos segundos, enfocó bien su mirada y me reconoció **-¿Candice? En verdad, si mis ojos no me engañan, tú eres Candice…**

 **-Creí que no me reconocerías, ha pasado tanto tiempo**

 **-¡qué grata sorpresa! Sí, bueno, algo de tiempo, pero mírate estás hermosa**

Sonreí y le miré fijamente, debía hacer la pregunta más difícil, aun no entendía por qué pero sabía que su respuesta iba a doler **-¿Es tu hija?**

 **-Sí, está hermosa ¿Verdad?**

 **-Sí, tu esposa debe ser hermosa**

 **-Digamos que sí, pero cuéntame ¿Qué has hecho de tu vida?**

 **-No creo que en realidad sea de tu interés…**

 **-Claro que sí, siempre me pregunté lo que habías hecho, ¿en dónde te encontrabas? ¿Qué estarás haciendo?**

 **-Bueno, al menos no me he casado**

Ignoraba por qué había reído sonoramente, cambió de brazo a la pequeña y señaló con su dedo índice **–Por allá hay algunos que también les dará gusto saber de ti**

 **-Déjame adivinar … ummm**

 **-Ajá, a mis primos**

 **-Oye! No me diste tiempo para adivinar.**

 **-Sabía que preguntarías por ellos. ¿Quieres acompañarme?**

Quise mantener mi distancia al caminar junto a Anthonie pero no me pude negar cuando éste me dio el brazo, por un momento me sentí realizada fantaseando que sería algo hermoso que él caminara junto a mí como mi amado esposo y que la pequeña Margaret era el fruto de nuestro amor. **–Este centro comercial no estaba hace algunos años…**

 **-No, tienes razón, no estaba… este es el resultado de que mis primos y yo unimos nuestros ingresos, adquirimos tres propiedades juntas y construimos algunos locales que ahora arrendamos… y he aquí el resultado.**

 **-¡Qué magnífica idea! Estoy convencida que ha sido muy buena idea.**

Caminamos mientras él me hacía recordar algunas personas y explicaba un poco a grandes rasgos cómo les había funcionado trabajar en sociedad.

 **-Archie, Stear, a que no adivinan a quien me encontré.**

Nuevamente sonreí al sentirme escudriñada y reímos cuando Stear dijo mi nombre **-¡Candice! Pero ¡sí que estás hermosa!**

 **-¿Qué te has hecho en todos estos años?** -Preguntó Archie… me daban una bienvenida tan afectiva que se sentía sincera; ¿A caso podíamos seguir siendo los amiguitos que jugaban cada año en el campamento de verano?

 **-Pues no he hecho de mi vida cosas tan magníficas como ustedes, mírense ya son todos unos empresarios…**

 **-Bueno, por algo se empieza** … -Dijo Anthonie.

Iniciábamos una plática casual cuando nos vimos interrumpidos por el balbuceo de Mar, como sus _tíos le llamaban,_ cuando dijo "papi" y pataleó, en ese instante las miradas de todos nos centramos hacia donde ella dirigía su mirada y extendía sus brazos, venía sonriente en nuestra dirección con el saco en la mano caminando a grandes zancadas **-¿Cómo se portó mi princesita?** –Dijo elevándola por los aires **–Gracias, primo, me ayudaste mucho, es que no encontré quien me ayude a cuidarla.**

 **-De nada, Terry, sabes que para eso está la familia… emm… recuerdas a** –No fue necesario que Anthonie mencionara mi nombre, la sonrisa en los labios de Terry y sus palabras expresadas demostraron que no me había olvidado

 **–Candy, has vuelto**

 **-Sí, y espero quedarme el tiempo suficiente**

 **-Esto hay que celebrarlo** -Dijo **– Pongo mi casa para hacer la fiesta y porque debo cuidar a mi hija.**

 **-Eres un mentiroso, Anthonie, dijiste que Mar era tu hija** –Le reclamé en broma

 **-¿Te decepcioné?**

 **-No** –Dije entre risas **–Pero esperaba a una mujer celosa que me apartara de tu lado.**

 **-Bien** \- interrumpió Terry **–¿Vamos o no a mi casa?**

Después que los demás dijeron que tenían cosas qué realizar y que en esta ocasión no podían acompañarle sentí el deber moral de acompañarlo, bueno en realidad tenía curiosidad de saber de él.

Puso cuidadosamente a su pequeña en su silla de bebé en los asientos traseros y abrió la puerta para que tomara el lugar del copiloto, pisó el acelerador y se detuvo hasta una bella casa. Caminé junto a él y ahora sí esperaba que su mujer saliera a recibirle o al menos que disfrutaríamos algo de calor de hogar.

 **-Disculpa, llevaré a mi princesa a su habitación y bajo en seguida, mientras ponte cómoda** –Me señaló la sala de estar y me tumbé en un sillón de piel oscura.

Recogió algunos juguetes y sirvió dos copas de vino **–Por volverte a ver**

 **-Por los ¿viejos tiempos?**


	2. Chapter 2

Como no quería ser el centro de atención en nuestra plática así que pregunté primero **-¿Te casaste ?**

 **-Hace tres años**

 **-¿Conozco a la afortunada?**

 **-Ummm… creo que no**

 **-¿Me dirás quién es, si pregunto directamente?**

 **-¿No te gustaría adivinar?** –¡Dios! cómo podía mantener esa sonrisa en su rostro.

 **-Parece un juego de preguntas y respuestas**

 **-Me gusta, así también me das la oportunidad de saber de ti**

 **-¿De mí?**

 **-Ajá, muero de curiosidad por saber que hizo la pecosa en la Ciudad del pecado**

 **-Terry!**

 **-y quiero los detalles** –Dijo sonriente e irónico

 **-Bien, entonces dime quién es la madre de Margaret**

 **-Tu prima Luisa-** Levantó la ceja sin borrar su sonrisa y entrecerré los ojos por la incredulidad

 **-¡¿Qué?!**

Parecía que esto le causaba gracias porque reía sonoramente **–No, no es verdad, Luisa únicamente me presentó a Susana; Luisa y Susana estuvieron juntas en algunas asignaturas en la universidad y Luisa y yo compartimos algunas asignaturas juntos, así que nos hicimos amigos y fue con Susy con quien tuve una aventura de tal vez un año y el resultado es mi hija Margaret, Susana se marchó de nuestras vidas, con una fuerte cantidad de dinero, y nos abandonó, Mar tenía dos meses de nacida y desde entonces me he encargado de ella… Ahora cuéntame de ti.**

 **-Pues qué deseas que te diga… creo que si tienes una amistad con mi prima ella te habrá mantenido informado de mi vida**

 **-En realidad un poco, pero no hablamos tanto de ti como de ella, sabes tú y ella tienen tanto parecido.**

 **-Siempre dijeron que mi parecido era con Elisa no con Luisa**

 **-Las tres se parecen mucho entre sí**

 **-Bueno, hace mucho tiempo que no las veo con eso que no quieren a la oveja negra de la familia…**

 **-Creí que vendrías al funeral de tus tíos, nos juntamos casi todos los que íbamos a los campamentos…**

 **-Mi abuela Elroy dijo que no sería bienvenida y que si no deseaba pasar inconvenientes que lo mejor era no venir… y que tuviera, al menos un poco de respeto por la familia y que eso lo podría demostrar muy fácil, así que esa es la razón por la cual no vine…**

 **-No me imaginaba que las cosas estaban tan mal entre ustedes.**

 **-Desde que tomé la decisión de irme la gran mayoría de mi familia me dio la espalda… pero estuvo bien, me hizo ser fuerte…**

 **-Sé lo que intentas decirme, mi padre siempre apostó por sus hijos con su segunda esposa al igual que mi madre con sus demás hijos, por eso he decidido que nunca le daré a mi hija una madrastra y otros hermanos, ella no sufrirá lo que yo sufrí**

 **-Terry, ¿aún te duele el pasado?**

 **-No. Pero no quiero eso para mi hija**

 **-Bien, intentemos con otro tema, ummm… pienso invertir y establecerme nuevamente aquí ¿Alguna sugerencia?**

 **-Invertí en un negocio de impresión publicitaria ¿Te gustaría asociarte conmigo?**

 **-Suena bien, Terry yo no sé nada de inversiones ni de nada**

 **-No te preocupes, yo puedo orientarte**

 **-Te lo agradezco, pero la verdad aún no sé qué hacer con mi vida** –Los recuerdos del pasado y estar nuevamente en este lugar se reflejaron en unas cuantas lágrimas… muchas lágrimas… que había contenido por muchos años.

 **-Candy, No eres feliz, ¿verdad?**

 **-No lloro porque no sea feliz, sino porque... ¡Arg!** –Dije suspirando **– Es todo esto, regresar, ver este lugar, me siento sola, simplemente es eso**

Dejó sobre un piano la copa que sostenía en sus manos y se acercó a donde yo permanecía sentada, tomó mis manos y quitó mi copa, me abrazó tan cálidamente que podía escuchar su latir y sentir su respiración

Así permanecí un momento, llorando, sin palabras, entre sus brazos.

Esa noche la pasé en su casa, él me cedió su habitación y él durmió con Mar. De cualquier forma no pensaba pasar la noche en la casa que me habían heredado mis tíos hasta no hacer algunos cambios.

Hacía mucho que no tenía un sueño profundo, así que agradecí la hospitalidad, pero antes de cerrar los ojos _fisgoneé_ un poco y me di cuenta que Terry no conservaba nada de la madre de Mar…

Me levanté sobresaltada al sentir un peso caer sobre mi cuerpo **–Despierta dormilona pronto serán las 7:00 a.m** –Dijo risueño después que aventó a Mar sobre mí y ésta moría de risa por la brusquedad de su padre.

 **-Aún es de madrugada**

 **-No, es tiempo de ir a dar un paseo.**

 **-Prefiero dormir.**

 **-anda, vamos… no querrás que la señora que me ayuda con el aseo tenga tema de conversación con las mujeres del pueblo y que tu madre venga por ti hasta aquí ¿o sí?**

 **-No me importa lo que digan de mí**

 **-Bien, si esa es tu decisión… por mí está bien**

 **-¿Te importaría que me relacionaran contigo?**

 **-No, la verdad no… Mar ya desayunó pero yo muero de hambre y seguramente tú también**

 **-Comeré al llegar a casa.**

 **-Vamos, come conmigo y acompáñame, tengo una cita de negocios y me gustaría que me acompañaras**

 **-¿En dónde?**

 **-En San Diego**

 **-No tienes quién te ayude a cuidarla, ¿verdad?**

 **\- Adivinaste…** –Dijo risueño y yo comenzaba a sentir agradable su sonrisa y me empezaba a gustar, me refiero a su sonrisa **–¿Me ayudarías?**

 **-Necesito ir a casa a cambiarme**

 **-Tengo suficiente ropa, algo podrá quedarte**

 **-Tengo qué ducharme**

 **-Llevo prisa**

 **-¿Podría ducharme aquí?**

 **-Claro, tengo toallas limpias y si no te ofende tengo boxers nuevos… míos**

Reímos y acepté su ofrecimiento, me duché rápidamente, me puse el mismo sostén, unos bóxer nuevos, una playera y una cazadora que me quedaban algo grande pero eran cómodas y agradables **–Creí que desayunaríamos**

 **-Te compraré algo en el camino, vamos justos en el tiempo**

 **-Está bien**

 **-Esa es la valija para Mar, lleva todo**

 **-Bien, ahora la tomaré sólo me termino de cepillar el cabello**

 **-Yo la subiré a la camioneta, lo único que deseaba es que supieras en dónde podrías encontrar algo en caso de necesitarlo**

Condujo muy rápido y precavido, risueño y tierno, a la vez rudo como la mayoría de los sureños pero elegante como los norteños. Mar durmió gran parte del camino y nos detuvimos en una plaza comercial, tenía un desayuno de negocios y yo cuidaría a su pequeña mientras él se ocupaba de sus asuntos. Puse algunas cositas de la nena en mi bolsa de mano y la llevé a conocer el centro comercial, pasamos por algunos lugares en el que vendían ropa para bebés y compré algunas con las que se veía increíble. **–Mire este señora, este le va muy bien a su nena…** -No me importaba si me llamaban señora, se sentía bien que de vez en cuando me llamaran de manera diferente al concepto que mi familia tenía de mí.

- **Disculpa** –Interrumpió una mujer que acompañaba a otra que estaba embarazada

 **-¿Sí?**

 **-¿Esta niña es la hija de Terrence Granchester?**

 **-¿Conoces a Terrence?**

 **-¿Quién lo diría? ¿A caso no se atragantó al comerse sus palabras "jamás le daré a mi hija otra madre"?**

 **-¿Perdón? No le permito que nos falte al respeto, si desea comunicarle algo, búsquele en el restaurante Argentino que está en la planta baja…** -Dije enojada y con la voz en alto, no pensaba permitirle que se portara grosera con nosotras.

En un instante se puso del lado de Mar y la abrazó diciéndole que ella era su _verdadera madre_ , Mar me miró, yo no sé si siendo tan pequeñita podría comprender las palabras de esa mujer o simplemente se sintió invadida en su espacio vital. Usando sus dos pequeñas manos empujó a Susana para liberarse de su agarre y se entretuvo con las cintas de su vestidito.

 **-Señoras, les pido que se calmen, otros clientes miran para este lado** –Dijo la empleada

 **-Perdone, tiene razón, me llevo este vestido y el que me enseñó, por favor, a esta tarjeta** –Extendí mi mano sosteniendo el plástico dorado que me había otorgado el banco.

Cargué a Mar en mi cadera y sujeté algunas bolsas en ambas manos, le puse la chupeta y me dirigí a la escalera eléctrica.

Aquella mujer me había hecho enfadar y ni siquiera había tomado mi primer alimento del día; así que me dirigí con Mar a un lugar en donde había juegos infantiles, pronto me olvidé del incidente y le di de comer a la pequeña y tuve tiempo para comer. **-¿No me esperaron? –** Su voz sonó triste y miré la mueca que hizo; Terry había culminado su reunión muy pronto y nos había dado alcance, extendí hacia su boca mi cubierto con un poco de ensalada y él la aceptó abriendo su boca

 **-Creí que comerías con las personas que te citaron**

 **-Me resistí tomando café para poder comer con ustedes**

 **-Voy empezando ¿Quieres que te pida algo?**

 **-Yo lo pediré, no te levantes.**

Regresó hasta nosotros y metió su tenedor en mi ensalada, fue tan extraño, jamás nunca nadie había hecho eso ni siquiera el novio en turno.

 **-Terry, creo que tu ex anda por aquí**

 **-¿Susana? –** Levantó la mirada e inmediatamente frunció el entrecejo y me miró **\- ¿Cómo sabes que ella está aquí?**

 **-Me preguntó por qué Mar estaba conmigo**

 **-Así, ¿amablemente?**

 **-Amm sip ¿Por?**

 **-Porque dudo que ella te haya tratado así.**

 **-Pues aunque lo dudes**

 **-¿Cómo era?**

 **-Bermeja, nariz pequeña y un poco pasadita de peso, de ojos azules**

 **-¿cejas delgadas?**

 **-creo que sí, no recuerdo muy bien tantos detalles.**

 **-Sí es Susy,-** dijo sin mucha emoción- **seguramente acompañaba a su hermana quien vive aquí.**

 **-y ¿Estás bien con eso?**

 **-¿Con qué? ¿Qué te haya visto con nuestra hija?**

 **-Sí**

 **-Ya no duele como antes, así que ella puede pensar lo que le venga en gana.**

 **-Ok… Emm Terry ¿Antes de irnos podríamos pasar por la tienda de diseño? Quiero decorar y pienso comprar algunas cosas -** quise cambiar de tema para no hacerlo sentir mal

 **-Claro que sí, con una condición**

 **-A ver dime, si me convences …pues ya veremos**

 **-Que me dejes escoger un cuadro para la sala de estar.**

 **-Si es de mi gusto, te dejaré, pero yo lo pagaré**

 **-Claro que tú pagarás ¿Qué pensabas? Oh, Oh, que ¿yo pagaría?**

En cuanto le trajeron su comida hizo a un lado mi ensalada argumentó que estaba fría y me dio a probar de su platillo… ¡Con sus cubiertos!

Tomó las bolsas de las compras que había hecho y yo cargué en brazos a Mar nos dirigimos a la tienda de diseño y pasamos un momento súper agradable. La empleada nos trató como si fuéramos esposos y teníamos horas de estar conviviendo; nos mostró una cama kingzise, ropa de cama, muebles para la cocina, Terry se sentó en varios sofás para probar su comodidad, Mar se durmió en mis brazos y Terry la cargó y fue mi turno para cargar las bolsas y solicitar que nos ayudaran a llevar las cosas hasta la camioneta de Terry. La colocó en su sillita y yo ajusté sus cintos mientras él daba propina a la persona que nos ayudó, cerró la puerta de mi lugar en cuanto estuve acomodada y cuando caminó para su lugar su ex mujer lo interceptó, él intentó sacarle la vuelta y ella lo detuvo por el brazo **\- ¿Quién es ella? –** Me señaló

 **-Nadie de tu incumbencia**

 **-¡Qué rápido cambiaste! No que jamás…**

 **-¡Basta Susana! ¿Qué es lo que quieres?**

 **-Saber si ya no me amas**

La tomó de la nuca y le dio un beso que hasta a mí se me antojó, después de su apasionada muestra de afecto dijo **-No, ya no te amo, tus besos no provocan nada en mí.**

 **-Terry, yo te amo y me arrepiento de haberte dejado**

 **-Tengo que irme, tengo cosas más importantes por hacer que perder mi tiempo contigo**

 **-¿Es por ella? Respóndeme, me dejas así ¿Por ella?**

 **-Susana, recuerda que tú nos dejaste porque no sabías cómo ser madre y cómo tratarme… así que no digas estupideces.**

 **-Entonces ¿Significa que entre tú y ella no hay nada?**

 **-Si lo hay o no, no es algo que te incumba, por favor, quítate de mi camino que vamos a casa.**

La vi dar dos pasos y limpiar algunas lágrimas que se escaparon de sus ojos; quise ser respetuosa con Terry pero ¡Bah! Muchas cosas de su vida comenzaban a intrigarme **– ¿En verdad?**

 **-¿Qué?**

 **-¿Ya no sientes nada por ella?**

 **-¿Quieres jugar a preguntas y respuestas? –** Dijo con su peculiar sentido del humor que ya comenzaba a conocer

 **-Me encantaría**

 **-Bien, pero yo pondré las reglas**

 **-Me parece perfecto.**

* * *

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, en verdad, deseo que les agrade la historia.

Ah! por cierto es un Terryfic aunque Anthonie estará muy presente,

Que tengan un hermoso fin de semana

Risu


	3. Chapter 3

El camino fue lleno de risas y nuestras preguntas más básicas eran tan insulsas que reíamos más que en realidad saciar nuestra curiosidad. **–Tres novios al mismo tiempo**

 **-Wow ¿Tres?**

 **-Pero no eran novios… novios como hacer cosas de pareja, era más como para no estar sola….**

 **-¿Te sentías sola?**

 **-Hey! Es mi turno para preguntar…. Veamos ¿qué me interesa de ti?**

 **-Si eres curiosa te interesará todo de mí** –Fue la primera vez que al mirarme me guiñó un ojo y le sonreí de manera diferente …- **bueno, mi turno**

 **\- Aun no te he hecho alguna pregunta.**

 **-Claro que sí, preguntaste qué te podía interesar de mí**

 **-Pero me refería a…. está bien, venga tu pregunta**

 **-¿Amaste a alguien que te haya dolido su ruptura?**

 **-No querrás saber eso**

 **-Claro que sí, por eso pregunto**

 **-Uff! Sí, hubo alguien en mi vida al que le lloré, le rogué, le supliqué que no me dejara que yo le amaba y que estaba dispuesta a cambiar lo que él quisiera que yo cambiara de mi personalidad pero que se quedara conmigo**

 **-¿Por qué terminaron?**

 **-Porque yo prefería a mis _hermanas_ más que a cualquier persona en mi vida, pero cuando conocí a Robert Hataway mi sentido de relación cambió por completo, comencé a desear estar todo el tiempo con él, y cuando él se cansó de mí y decidió terminar pues yo creí que podría retenerlo ofreciendo todo lo que yo era, es decir, sin importar mi integridad**

 **-Te entregaste a él ¿Por retenerlo?**

 **-Creo que hace tres preguntas era mi turno**

 **-Bien, qué quieres saber**

 **-¿Por qué te casaste con Susana?**

 **-No estamos casados, vivimos juntos por unos cuántos años hasta que se embarazó de Margaret**

 **-Bien, tu turno**

 **\- Tu novio, Robert, ¿regresó?**

 **-No**

 **-¿Por qué no?**

 **-Era mi turno**

 **-Es que no me das más detalles entonces me dejas con la curiosidad**

Fue una tarde increíblemente diferente, Terry era una persona muy agradable, aunque su temperamento era impredecible podía cambiar de la alegría a ponerse serio pero nunca perdía su sonrisa, o al menos esbozaba una de manera tan… arg… ¿cómo explicarlo? Levantaba la ceja y sonreía de lado, más bien parecía una mueca más que una sonrisa. **–A pesar de mis ofrecimientos Robert me rechazó, dijo que yo jamás dejaría nada por el hecho de intentar complacerlo, que él había entregado todo su ser y apostado por mí y que yo no había sido recíproca, que si alguna de mis hermanas me necesitaba yo sería capaz de mandar todo al infierno por ellas y que eso nunca cambiaría… Ahora sí, antes de que me ganes la pregunta yo te haré una ¿Sufriste cuando Susana les dejó?**

 **-Fue algo raro, porque cuando nos decidimos vivir juntos pues los dos disfrutábamos mucho la compañía del otro, íbamos a fiestas, nos trasnochábamos seguido… en fin, no teníamos límites, así pasó el primer año y luego ella conoció a otras amistades y ya no deseaba que yo la acompañara a ninguna parte, comenzó a poner excusas y a ponerse nerviosa al hablar por teléfono... yo la quería y deseaba retenerla a mi lado, el día que ella me dijo que se marchaba le dije que no me opondría respetaría su decisión. Comencé a sentirme desesperado porque se quedara conmigo así que le condicioné a que me diera un hijo y que sería libre y le daría el dinero que ella me pedía, no pensé que accediera, en realidad no me imaginé que solamente me aceptara tres veces más y quedara embarazada, nunca más la toqué, se quedó en casa, no salió en ese tiempo a ninguna fiesta o día de campo porque yo no quería que pusiera en riesgo la vida de mi hijo y ella lo aceptó, cuando nació Margaret me sentí muy dichoso que pensé que Susy había dejado aquella loca idea de irse, ahora que teníamos a nuestra hija, pero me equivoqué, se quedó dos meses más conmigo pero no para cuidar a Mar sino para recuperar su figura… la cual ya perdió de nuevo.**

 **-Debieron sufrir mucho…**

 **-Es mi turno.**

 **-Venga**

 **-¿Quiénes son tus _hermanas?_**

No pude contestarle la pregunta porque nuestro viaje culminó, aparcó su camioneta y dijo entre dientes _"Anthonie"_ **-¿Qué dijiste?**

 **-Que parece que Anthonie vino a verte, ese es su auto.**

 **-Ah!** –En verdad había un auto aparcado frente a la verja de mi casa pero nunca me imaginé que se tratara de Anthonie. **-¿Qué querrá?**

 **-No sé, eso tendrías que preguntarle a él**

Bajé de la camioneta y caminé hacia el auto de Anthonie, llamé al cristal y salió de su auto sonriente **–Vine a invitarte a cenar**

 **-Claro, me encantaría ir**

 **-Esta noche, seguramente quieres ver cuánto ha cambiado este lugar**

 **-sí, ¿a qué horas pasas por mí?** –Dije sin poder ocultar mi emoción

 **-A las 6:00**

 **-Faltan dos horas… ¿Podría ser a las 7:00?**

Terry se nos acercó con algunas bolsas en las manos con la intensión de entregármelas, como no le dije que le había comprado algunas cosas a Mar creyó que todo era mío. **-Puedes ponerlas en cualquiera de los sillones de la sala, aquí están las llaves-** Dije poniendo en su mano un juego de llaves que se revolvían entre los dijes que colgaban del arillo

 **-Hola, primo, Candy, Mar está durmiendo… ¿podrías...?**

 **-Me acercaré a ella mientras dejas las cosas**

 **-Está bien, te lo agradezco**

Toqué el brazo de Anthonie en señal de que caminara junto a mí rumbo a la pequeña y Anthonie se mostró inexpresivo; solté las cintillas que sujetaban a la pequeña, la acomodé en mi regazo la cubrí con una sabanita y caminamos rumbo a la casa, me detuve a la puerta impidiendo que Anthonie ingresara, él me interesaba bien, desde pequeña me gustaba y no le tomaría como a Terry, tan sólo como un amigo **\- ¿Fuiste de compras con Terrence?**

 **-No, no tenía quien cuidara a Mar y me ofrecí**

 **-Ah! ¿Por eso pasaste la noche en su casa?**

 **-Anthonie no tengo por qué darte explicaciones…**

 **-Tienes razón, pasaré por ti más tarde**

 **-¿Sabes? Estoy algo cansada, lo dejamos para otro día.**

 **-Lo siento, Candy, no debí ponerme así.**

 **-Tienes toda la razón, no debes ponerte así, Terry y yo somos buenos amigos y los amigos están para ayudarse.**

 **-Lo lamento, ¿Podrías perdonarme?**

 **-¿Aún sigue en pie tu invitación?**

 **-Si me perdonas, sí, -** Dijo con una sonrisa tierna y me miró con esos bellos ojos que me encantaban desde que era una niña.

 **-Estaré lista a las 7:00…**

Entré a la casa y Terry tomó de mis brazos a Mar, se tiró en el sofá con su hija en brazos **–No debiste bajarla, ya nos marchamos**

 **-¿Tan pronto?**

 **-Hemos pasado casi todo el día, juntos**

 **-Sí pero solamente comimos una vez y ya hace hambre**

 **-Cenarás con mi primo**

 **-Pero más tarde**

 **-Está bien ¿Qué deseas comer?**

 **-¿Pedimos una pizza?**

 **-Me parece bien**

Junté dos piezas de la sala para acomodar a Mar, puse sus sabanitas bajo ella y la tapé con la cazadora de Terry que me había puesto. Mientras esperábamos que el repartidor llegara saqué las cosas que había comprado y le enseñé la ropa que le compré a Mar **–Con este se verá preciosa**

 **-Mi hija es hermosa**

 **-Lo sé, Terry, no lo mencioné para que te ofendieras**

 **-No me ofendí, al contrario te agradezco que pensaras en ella, te reembolsaré lo que hayas gastado en…**

Lo miré fijamente y le dije seriamente **–No lo hice esperando que me pagaras sino porque comienzo a encariñarme con Mar**

 **-No deberías**

 **-¿Papá celoso?**

 **-No, sino que estoy seguro que a Anthonie no le gustará**

 **-Si tu primo y yo salimos, Mar será nuestra sobrina, así que no se opondrá**

 **-¿Piensas en serio con Anthonie?**

 **-Sí, me ha gustado desde niña**

 **-Lo sé, ponías una cara de boba siempre que le veías…**

 **-Ya! No me gastes esas bromas…**

En cuanto escuchamos que la pizza llegó los dos corrimos a la puerta con la intensión de pagarla **–Es mi casa y tú eres mi invitado** –Con esas palabras lo desarmé

Tomamos nuestros refrescos con pajilla y como platos usamos servilletas de papel, aun sentía que debía asear más la casa porque en el tiempo que llevaba cerrada el polvo se acumuló en varios lados.

 **-Cuando se presente Anthoniemi por ti se disgustará que aun esté aquí**

 **-Aún faltan algunas horas para las 19:00 hrs.**

 **-Será mejor que me vaya**

 **-Quédate otro ratito**

 **-Es lo mejor**

 **-Sí, lo sé… emmm ayer creí que, ustedes, son buenos amigos**

 **-Lo somos, pero el interés entre ustedes es genuino y no quiero provocar problemas**

 **-¿Tienes algún interés en mí?**

 **-Estoy firme en mi decisión de no darle otra mamá a mi hija**

 **-Y por mi parte sólo te veo como un amigo**

 **-Eso tendríamos que dejárselo muy en claro a mi primo**

 **-Le diré, porque no quiero perderte**

 **-Nunca lo harás, seremos amigos siempre**

 **-¿Seguro?**

 **-Seguro, te lo prometo**

 **-¿Promesa del dedo chiquito? -** Rió y preguntó en qué consistía- **En tomarnos de nuestros deditos meñiques y jurarlo**

 **-Está bien, promesa de los deditos meñiques**. –No fue suficiente el dedito, le siguió un abrazo y juntamos nuestras frentes **–Jamás te dejaré sola**

 **-¿Aunque haya una señora Grandchester?**

 **-En caso que haya, siempre tendrás mi promesa**

 **-Gracias**

 **-Ahora sí, es mejor que me marche**

No sé por qué sentí un gran vacío en cuanto se alejó de mí, es verdad que también es atractivo y la paternidad le da un toque muy especial, pero él está firme en su decisión y yo, por fin, tengo la oportunidad que tanto deseé: que Anthonie Brower se fijara en mí.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer y por sus comentarios...¡Esos me emocionan!

Que tengan un bonito inicio de semana


	4. Chapter 4

Faltaban unos cuantos minutos para que Anthonie llegara por mí. Mi corazón latía aceleradamente expresando mi ilusión, mi nerviosismo y un sueño hecho realidad.

No fue tan difícil escoger qué ponerme y eso fue gracias a que no tenía mucha ropa entre la cual podría escoger. **¡Estás bellísima!**

 **-Gracias, tú también estás muy apuesto**

 **-Gracias por el cumplido, ¿A dónde te gustaría ir?**

 **-Al peñasco -** El peñasco era mi otro lugar favorito, solía ir allá cuando mis tíos no se encontraban en casa y disfrutaba mucho sentarme a la orilla y sentir el viento en la cara

- **Estoy seguro que te encantará, ha sufrido algunos cambios, pero para bien** \- Mientras conducía me comentó que en alguna gestión gubernamental existió la propuesta de hacerlo un mirador turístico, pero que únicamente quedó en eso en una propuesta, pero la iniciativa privada de la gente de aquí lo convirtió en realidad. Esa propuesta mamá la había mencionado en casa como una oportunidad de empleo para la gente de este lugar.

 **-¡Es bellísimo!** –Había algunos restoranes con mesas fuera y luces tenues; parecía un sueño.

 **-Me sorprendió que pidieras venir aquí** **–** Dijo al ayudarme a tomar mi asiento

 **-¿Por qué te sorprendió? –** Me respondió de manera mediata porque el camarero se acercó prontamente con una botella de vino, así que yo argumenté - **Debes ser buen cliente, te saludan por apellido y ya saben lo que te gusta**

Rió y me fascinó su sonrisa tan perfecta **– No, no es por lo que puedas estar pensando sino que este restaurant le pertenece a Terry, y venimos muy seguido, aquí es a donde, casi siempre, hace sus reuniones de negocios.**

No quise mostrarme tan maravillada que ellos tuvieran tantos recursos siendo jóvenes al igual que mis hermanas y yo **-¿A caso** ** _el gran_** **Richard Grandchester apoyó a su hijo mayor?**

 **-No-** Dijo entregándome la carta en mis manos – **Su abuelo paterno le apoyó en su proyecto y le dio el capital, su padre le dio para que se uniera con nosotros en la compra de los terrenos y para invertir en la constructora para la zona comercial pero él no se siente parte porque la inversión la hizo Richard, todo lo que genera de ganancias está en un fideicomiso para Mar, él se sostiene con la administración de este lugar y recién comienza a incursionar en cuestiones de publicidad impresa.**

 **-¿Siempre han sido así?**

 **-¿Así cómo?**

 **-Unidos**

 **-Nuestros padres siempre fueron unidos y cuando la mamá de Terry se fue, todos sentimos el deseo de cobijarlo y cuando su padre contrajo nuevas nupcias mi madre se ocupó siempre de Terry así que crecimos como hermanos**

 **-Recuerdo que había otro de ustedes, tenías otro primo...**

 **-¿Te refieres a Neil?**

 **-Creo que sí, un perfeccionista**

 **-Sí, Él está en Europa sus padres radican allá desde más o menos dos años… Ahora cuéntame de ti ¿Candy dejó algún amor?**

 **-No, hace algún tiempo que estoy libre y ¿Tú?**

 **-Salí con algunas compañeras de la universidad pero nada formal**

 **\- Creo que de no haberme ido esto no estaría pasando**

 **-¿El estar aquí cenando juntos?**

 **-Ajá**

 **-Candy, tú siempre me gustaste pero nunca te apartabas de tus primas o tus amigas así que me fue difícil acercarme; recuerdo que en el campamento me acerqué y me mandaste tu respuesta escrita en un pequeño papel con tu prima Eliza en el que me decías que te interesaba Archie que tuviera la amabilidad de no dirigirte la palabra, luego me confundías porque te ví varias veces mirando en mi dirección**

 **-¿Qué yo hice qué? Para nada siempre me gustaste y nunca creí que te fijaría en mí** –No quería que Anthonie mal interpretara mis palabras, aunque ni yo sabía que tan vigentes estaban agregué **–Pero eso fue cuando éramos níños… ¡Qué bellos tiempos del campamento de Verano!**

 **-Sí, ya no fue lo mismo cuando cambiamos de campamento, después de los 13 años nada volvió a ser igual, creo que a todos nos gustaba mucho la forma en la que Albert y Marie hacían las cosas, ellos impactaron la vida de muchos que ahora somos el presente de este lugar. ¿Qué te parece si mejor hablamos de otras cosas? Antes de ponernos nostálgicos.**

 **-Me parece perfecto.**

Solicitaron la recomendación culinaria de Anthonie, el lugar era más que perfecto. Era muy pronto para estar entre nubes pero todo propiciaba para estarlo.

Caminamos por la orilla de concreto del peñasco, el viento en la cara y los brazos desnudos fue el pretexto perfecto para que me encontrara muy pronto en sus brazos sintiendo su calor, embriagándome de su olor, de su esencia.

 **-Candy**

 **-¿Sí?**

 **-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?**

 **-Sí**

 **-Es algo muy personal**

Bien, si quería algo con Anthonie debía ser sincera y antes de responderle tenía que meditar qué tanto quería de él entrometiéndose en mi pasado **–Sí**

 **-¿Te sientes atraída por mi primo Terrence?**

 **-No, solamente somos amigos**

 **-Candy, tú me gustas mucho y, si lo permites, me gustaría que me dieras la oportunidad de conquistarte pero quiero estar seguro que no sientes algo por él, es que entre nosotros existe el lazo de la hermandad**

 **-Lo sé, Terry me dijo lo mismo** –Me di la vuelta para mirarlo y dejarle en claro **–Él y yo somos amigos, convivimos un poco de niños y ahora que nos encontramos de nuevo se estrechó ese lazo y es algo que ambos tenemos en claro ¿Tienes problemas con eso?**

 **-Solamente quiero estar seguro**

 **-Me sentí muy unida a Mar**

 **-Mar es un encanto, se ha robado el corazón de toda nuestra familia, es la adoración de mi madre; aunque a todos nos queda claro que ninguno podrá sustituir el amor de Susana, yo no sé si Terry está en lo correcto al negarle la oportunidad de crecer junto a Susy o brindarle otra mamá.**

 **-Creo que él tiene sus motivos personales para creer que es lo mejor; y lo importante es que Mar es amada por muchas personas.**

 **-Lo sé… ammm Candy. Me gustaría mucho que me acompañaras a un lugar muy especial, es un lugar del cual muy pocos saben**

 **-Me encantaría.**

Condujo hasta los límites del poblado y nos internamos por una avenida poco transitada. Llegamos a una mansión en trámites de construcción **-Esta es mi casa, apenas la estoy construyendo**

 **-¿Crees que esta Mansión pasa desapercibida y que no saben que te pertenece?**

 **-No me refería a la casa sino lo que hay en la parte del jardín**

 **-Muero de la curiosidad**

 **-Ven-** Tomó mi mano, pulsó un interruptor y me guió hasta llegar a la parte posterior del terreno el cual aún espesaba de árboles, lo que nos esperaba era, simplemente, mágico. Era un hermoso vivero custodiado por inmensas puertas de cristal **–Aquí es en donde invierto lo más valioso que tengo: mi tiempo –** Dijo mientras me daba la oportunidad de ser la primer en ingresar, el aroma a las flores era tan delicioso

 **-Es… ¡Bellísimo!**

 **-Las rosas son mis flores favoritas. Mi deseo es compartir este espacio con el amor de mi vida, pero ven, mira, siéntelas**

 **-El lugar es mágico, el aroma a rosas es embriagante y sentirlas es… algo divino. -** Hablaba de sus rosas con mucha pasión y mucha emoción, cada flor, cada capullo, cada hoja, cada tallo, cada espina era única y especial para él. **–Una vez leí el fragmento de un pensamiento que decía "Quién ama a la rosa le es necesario amar también las espinas"**

 **-Eres increíble, Candy. Sabía que no me equivocaría al traerte a este lugar.**

Pulsé una canción en mi móvil y tomé sus manos y tuvimos nuestro primer baile, en medio de luces mágicas y muchas rosas.

Aun flotaba entre nubes color carmesí cuando me fui a la cama; meditaba en mi regreso a este lugar. Apenas tenía unos cuantos días aquí y todo estaba resultando bien. Tenía una estúpida sonrisa al pensar que Anthonie quería estar conmigo, que había encontrado un buen mejor amigo en Terry y que comenzaba a amar a su tierna hija.

También meditaba en la posibilidad que todo esto no estaría ocurriendo en caso de haberme quedado toda mi vida, tal vez había experimentado muchos fracasos bajo la lupa de mis abuelos y tíos y yo podría representar un completo fracaso ante sus cánones, pero si no hubiera decidido vivir mi vida nunca hubiera conocido a mis _hermanas_ y mucho menos estaría en esta posición o ¿Sí?

 **-Patty, ¿estabas dormida?**

 ** _-Candy! Te extrañamos, no, no, para nada_**

 ** _-Creí que te desperté_**

 ** _-¿Es Candy? Pásamela quiero saludarla_** _–_ escuché a Annie decirle a Patty pero en medio de gritos de felicidad _-_ _ **¿Escuchaste?**_ –Mencionó Patty

 ** _-Sí, yo también las echo de menos_**

 ** _-Tenemos una sorpresa para darte_**

 ** _-Yo también tengo una sorpresa, pero quiero saber la de ustedes primero_**

 ** _-Donamos la gran mayoría de las cosas al ejército de salvación y ya tenemos la mudanza_**

Me senté al escuchar la noticia _–_ _ **Me encanta la idea, pero ¿cómo lograste convencer a Annie?**_

 ** _-¿Cómo te imaginas?_**

 ** _-Le prometiste ir de compras_**

 ** _-Sí… ahora queremos saber cuál es tu sorpresa_**

 ** _-¿No se imaginan?_**

 ** _-¿Tiene algo qué ver con tu familia?_**

 ** _-Ammm, no_**

 ** _-¿Con algún trabajo?_**

 ** _-Emmm, no, no tiene qué ver con algún empleo_**

 ** _-Uh, ¿Es con relación a… algún chico?_**

 ** _-Ammm . ¡Sí! Creo que me estoy enamorando_**

Después que sus gritos cesaron pudimos continuar con nuestra conversación **_-¡Qué emoción! ¿Quién es? ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Dónde se conocieron?_**

 ** _-Son muchas preguntas, pero prefiero que lo conozcan a que yo se los esté describiendo_**

El corazón me latía con suficiente fuerza al sentir que la felicidad comenzaba a tocar la puerta de mi vida; me sentía lista para abrir las puertas y dejarla pasar, aunque para que eso fuera una realidad más que una posibilidad debía cerrar las puertas del pasado, había algo que debí hacer en cuanto pisé este lugar, encontrarme con mis padres, dar la cara e intentar llevar las cosas bien con ellos.

 ** _-Hola mamá_**

 ** _-Candy ¿Te encuentras bien?_**

 ** _-Emm, sí ¿Por?_**

 ** _-Por la hora en la que llamas_**

 ** _-Lo siento, mamá, estuve ocupada todo el día que llamé sin fijarme en la hora, te llamaré mañana a primera hora, descansa_**

 ** _-No, no termines la llamada, siempre es grato saber de ti, tus hermanos recién preguntaron por ti_**

 ** _-¿En verdad? Me encantaría que tuviéramos la oportunidad de estar nuevamente juntos, al menos para compartir los alimentos._**

 ** _-Ellos vendrán el sábado ¿Quieres venir?_**

 ** _-Amm, mamita, he regresado, estoy en casa de los tíos Albert y Marie…_**

 ** _-Lo sé, hija, tu abuela Elroy me dijo que el abogado le había confirmado que habías tomado posesión de los bienes que te dejaron tus tíos_**

 ** _-¿No estás enfadada?_**

 ** _-No, hija, Fui a buscarte pero no tuve suerte. Me daría mucho gusto vernos_**

 ** _-Iré a verte el sábado, es en dos días, ¿Quieres que lleve algo?_**

 ** _-No, hija, pero si deseas traer algo siempre será bien recibido… Candy dame un momento, tu papá quiere saludarte_**

 ** _-Si… hola papá_**

 ** _-Hola mi pequeñita, ¿cómo estás? ¿Escuché bien? ¿Has regresado?_**

 ** _-Sí, papá, he vuelto y deseo verles._**

 ** _-Esta es tu casa, hija, ven cuando gustes… te paso a tu mamá, me dio gusto saludarte_**

 ** _-Gracias, papá… emmm pá_**

 ** _-¿Sí?_**

 ** _-Te amo_**

 ** _-Yo también te amo, Candy._**

El sábado vería nuevamente a mis padres después de tantos años, sí había mantenido una relación con ellos y nos llamábamos ocasionalmente con la intensión de saber uno del otro, pero no los había visto en tantos años.


	5. Chapter 5

Dormí entre flores, rosas y pasos de vals.

Al siguiente día, pasé a la oficina de teléfonos para contratar una línea en mi domicilio, contraté tv de paga y fui a ver algunos muebles.

 **-Terry!** –Fue una grata sorpresa encontrarle

 **-Hola, Candy ¿De compras?**

 **-Sí, estoy por pedir unos muebles para cambiar los que tengo**

 **-¿Puedo acompañarte? Creo que necesitas la opinión de un experto debido a tu mal gusto-** Dijo socarrón

 **-¿Crees que sea necesario? ¿Habrá algún diseñador en esta** **plaza comercia** l? **–** Le miré conteniendo mi risa

 **-¿Es en serio? -** Preguntó

 **-Oh! A caso… perdón, perdóname no me imaginé que lo decías por ti** **–** Dije entre risas

Me miró sin reír **–Es más que obvio que lo decía por mí, ¿Por quién pensabas?**

 **-Ya te pedí perdón, anda discúlpame**

Me miró nuevamente y sonrió **–Anda, vamos, he visto unos muebles increíbles, creo que están acordes a tu casa.**

 **-No estarás de broma, ¿verdad?**

 **-Anda, ven**

El centro comercial que administraban los primos Brower era muy amplio, tenía tres pisos subterráneos para aparcar los autos y cuatro pisos llenos de locales comerciales y un super market, y cada uno de ellos administraba un local con diferente giro.

- **¿Con quién dejaste a Mar?**

 **-Me está ayudando la señora Ponny, la nana de Stear y Archie cuando fueron niños.**

 **-¡Eso es bueno!**

 **-Sí, ella me ayuda cuando puede y no he encontrado quien me ayude con Mar por más tiempo.**

 **-Si quieres yo te ayudo en lo que termino de acomodarme y cuando la señor a Ponny no pueda**

 **-¿Lo dices en verdad? Mira que he sido muy minucioso con saber a quién le dejo a mi hija, pero tú eres casi de la familia.**

 **-Ah! Creí que lo mencionabas porque deseabas ver mi hoja de vida**

 **-Lo digo porque creo que serás mi prima**

Sonreí enamoradamente ante su comentario **–Anthonie** -Dije en un suspiro - **¿Te ha mencionado algo?**

 **-No, pero lo miré celoso ayer, así que creo que es tiempo que comencemos a poner distancia**

 **-No, le dejé en claro que tú y yo solamente somos amigos, que siento cariño por Mar y él está bien con eso**

 **-¿Estás segura?**

 **-Ajá…. Mira esta sala está… awww me encanta**

 **-Creo que está mejor la que vimos en San Diego**

 **-Ésta también está perfecta, mis hermanas llegarán muy pronto y llegarán a quedarse**

 **-Creo que sí nos separaremos; Bueno siempre podrás contar conmigo, tenemos un juramento del dedo meñique**

 **-Terry, no es un adiós, mis hermanas y yo no vivimos adheridas unas con la otra y con Anthonie estamos en un inicio…**

 **-Me gusta pasar tiempo contigo, es raro, pero contigo el tiempo es diferente, es ameno, puedo ser** ** _yo_** **estando a tu lado, eres la única persona que comienza a conocerme tal y como soy, me siento genuino contigo**

 **-Te lo agradezco** -Le di un abracito y continuamos con mis compras.

Nos gastábamos muchas bromas, no se negaba a que yo pagara si quería invitarle algo y él me hacía recomendaciones que consideraba conveniente **–Tengo un dilema**

 **-¿Crisis existencial?**

 **-No sé… cuando Albert y Marie vivían me acondicionaron una habitación, la decoraron para mí y yo le dí un toque especial, me siento como cuando estaban aquí, y ahora que vendrán a radicar mis hermanas conmigo no sé si tomar la habitación principal en donde dormían Albert y Marie o darles la mía, no lo sé… pienso que si hago ese tipo de cambios poco a poco su memoria dejará de estar conmigo…**

Sacó su cartera y liquidó la ropa de cama que había solicitado, firmó los pedidos y solicitó la entrega tres horas más tarde, dio la dirección, y pasó su mano sobre mis hombros. **–Creo que es tiempo de ir a un lugar especial.**

 **-¿Piensas secuestrarme?**

 **-Algo así**

Cerró con cuidado la puerta del copiloto y tomó su lugar **-¿Por qué estás haciendo cambios en la casa que te dejaron tus tíos?**

 **-Porque son necesarios, los muebles están algo gastados y …**

 **-¿Lo haces porque los quieres olvidar?**

 **-No, ¿cómo puedes creer eso?**

 **-Candy, con sacar las cosas de las personas de nuestra vida, casa, familia, no podemos borrar su recuerdo, y créeme, te lo dice alguien que ha intentado borrar a muchas personas de su vida**

 **-¿Lo dices por Susana?**

 **-Cuando mi madre se separó de Richard, conservé una pañoleta y un frasco de perfume, la escondí entre la base y el colchoneta de mi cama, todas las noches olía el aroma antes de irme a dormir y recordaba su cariño al darme las buenas noches. Eso me ayudaba a verla en mis sueños, al paso de los años el perfume se agotó y la mucama creyó conveniente poner en la lavadora la pañoleta que creyó que era de alguna novia… mi reacción estuvo cargada de mucho dolor y de frustración, en una navidad mamá me invitó a pasar tiempo con ella y ya no usaba el mismo perfume. Cuando me sentí seguro con Susy, en un momento cursi de mi vida, creí que era bueno compartir con ella el recuerdo de mi madre y le entregué la pañoleta, cuando ella se marchó y se llevó sus cosas perdí a mi mujer y el recuerdo de mi madre, sin embargo caí en la conclusión que ellas vivirían en mi memoria si yo lo deseaba…**

 **-Pero tienes a Mar**

 **-Mar es mi adoración pero no es un recuerdo de nada ni de nadie, es una personita que llena todos mis vacíos, que alegra mi vida**

 **-Emm no me refería a que fuera el recuerdo de Susana en tu vida sino que … olvídalo… y sé que es lo que intentas decirme pero no puedo sacarme esa idea de mi mente**

 **-Lo que intento decirte es que Albert y Marie son lo que tú decidas recordar de ellos, estarán en tu mente y corazón mientras tú lo decidas, aunque saques las cosas que le pertenecieron, tal como los muebles o decores las habitaciones o transformes la casa no determinará si su recuerdo se va o se queda en ti**

 **-Tienes razón, he sido muy tonta al pensar que ellos ya no estarían más si me deshacía de sus pertenencias.**

Reconocí perfectamente el camino mientras conducía, mis manos estaban heladas pese al calor del exterior de la camioneta de Terry **-¿Por qué?**

 **-Es necesario, ven –** No había necesidad de explicaciones, comprendía la intención de Terry al traerme al cementerio, él sabía en dónde descansaban mis tíos y le seguí. Caminó a mi lado respetando el silencio que había entre nosotros, no sabía que hacer, quería llorar, quería mostrarme fuerte. Al estar frente a las tumbas y ver los epitafios respiré profundo creyendo que si soltaba el aire las lágrimas brotarían sin control.

Terry se acercó y me apretó los hombros como infundiéndome ánimo, cerré los ojos y lloré, en mi mente les decía tantas cosas de gratitud a mis tíos, les agradecí que estuvieran siempre en mi vida, cada palabra, cada reto, cada momento…. Fue algo que necesitaba. Terry sabía qué es lo que necesitaba, qué me hacía falta… lloré hasta sentirme tranquila.

Me puse sobre mis pies y Terry me abrazó **–Llora, Candy, llora todo lo que tengas que llorar, ahora y sé fuerte en el futuro.**

 **-Gra-gracias por – por estar a-quí**

Me dio un beso en la frente y pidió un arreglo floral a un amigo que tenía un local en su centro comercial. Esperamos a que llegara y en cuanto tuve las flores en mis manos me ayudó a colocarlas en el lugar correspondiente. **–Es hora de ir a tu casa, entregarán tus muebles en una hora**

 **-Sí, vamos**

Iba en silencio, viendo las casas pasar conforme a la velocidad con la que conducía Terry, quería decir algo pero nada bueno se me ocurría. De pronto él rompió el silencio al responder una llamada en su móvil **–Pasaré por ella en unos minutos, gracias**

 **-¿Pasa algo?**

 **-Era la señora Ponny, su nieta se ha puesto de pronto mal y me pidió pasar por Mar**

 **-Yo iré a casa, ve por Mar, creo que podré ir en un taxi o en el bus**

 **-Para nada, ni lo pienses, pasaremos por Mar y te acompañaré a tu casa para ayudarte con los muebles.**

En cuanto aparcó en la casa de la señora Ponny intenté pasarme en la parte trasera de su camioneta, quería tener en mis brazos a Mar y sentir cómo su presencia llenaría mis vacíos, tal como lo ilustró Terry. **–La llevaré en mi regazo**

 **-Umm creo que es mejor que viaje en su sillita**

 **-Sí, claro**

 **-Candy, lamento exponerte a tanto**

 **-Estoy bien, gracias, es algo que necesitaba**

En el trayecto intentó platicar, hacerme reír pero mi vista se perdía en el pasar de las casas que desaparecían conforme Terry pisaba el acelerador.

Cuando llegamos a casa tuvimos un espacio de quince minutos antes que llegaran los nuevos muebles. Con un brazo sostenía a su hija y con el otro me ayudaba a mover los muebles **-Creo que lo mejor es que me ayudes con Mar y yo sacaré estos**

 **-Creo que sí, así que a ver… véngase con su tía Candy que la quiere mucho-** Le dije mientras la quitaba del regazo de su padre.

Terminó de mover los muebles y sonó el timbre. Salí e indiqué dónde debían colocar los nuevos y recibí unas cosas más para la cocina.

 **-Hola Candy, perdón vi la puerta abierta y …**

 **-Anthonie, sí, recién compré algunos muebles y los han traído** –Me puse algo nerviosa de que Terry estuviera en casa y Anthonie haya ingresado sin invitación que intenté justificar su presencia. **– Terry ha sido muy amable en ayudarme**

 **-¿Por qué no me pediste ayuda?**

 **-No quería molestar** -En realidad no pensaba solicitarle que me ayudara, en mis planes estaba hacer la compra y darle propina a los señores que vendrían a entregar los muebles, les pediría que ellos se llevaran los muebles viejos, encontrarme a Terry hizo todo más fácil

 **-No es molestia, quiero que me tengas confianza, más de la que le tienes a Terry**

 **-Creo que está todo en su lugar, es tiempo que Mary y yo vayamos a casa…**

 **-Quédate, el otro día no tuve oportunidad de darte todo lo que le compré a Mar.**

 **-Candy ¿Quieres que me quede?**

 **-Claro que sí, Anthonie, podemos comer algo los tres juntos**

 **-¡Vaya! Esto es algo incómodo**

 **-Anthonie, Candy y yo solamente somos amigos y no deseo que esté en problemas por mi culpa.**

 **-Y no lo estoy, Terry. Anthonie no te enfades, ustedes son familiares y yo soy amiga de ustedes dos… desde niños, recuérdalo… por favor.**

 **-Mar debe estar cansada, Candy, nos veremos después** –Su mirada era suplicante y asentí con la cabeza, me moví para acompañarlos a la camioneta

 **-Gracias por venir, lamento mucho lo que ha pasado con Anthonie…**

 **-No te preocupes. Emm ¿Candy?**

 **-¿Sí?** –Dije mirándolo desde fuera de su camioneta

 **-¿Podrías prestarme tu móvil?**

 **-Sí, claro** -Lo saqué de mi bolsa trasera y lo puse en su mano

Lo tomó y marcó un número y sonó el móvil que estaba en el posavasos junto a unas llaves, sonrió y me dio unos golpecitos con su dedo índice sobre la nariz **–La casualidad no estará siempre de nuestra parte, es mejor que lo tengas para cuando me necesites**

 **-Eres un amor con pies** -Le sonreí – Espero no tener que molestarte tanto

 **-Y yo deseo que mi móvil siempre vibre anunciando tu llamada**

Di un paso hacia atrás y él se retiró de mi casa, respiré profundo antes de ingresar y llevaba en la mente un par de buenas razones para explicar la presencia de Terry

- **¿Quieres que te ayude con algo?**

 **-No, no hay mucho qué hacer… mañana pasaré la mayor parte del día con mis padres y el domingo llegan mis hermanas por eso realicé las compras el día de hoy**

 **-No te estoy pidiendo explicaciones**

 **.Pero yo quiero dártelas**

 **-No es necesario**

 **-Sí, sí lo es porque siento que no apruebas mi amistad con Terry, no conozco a nadie más en este lugar y él ha sido un buen amigo**

 **-Pídeme a mí que te lleve, que te acompañe**

 **-Yo no le he pedido que me lleve, me traiga o me acompañe, él ha estado ahí, así de simple.**

 **-Yo quiero ser tu casualidad, estar cuando me necesites, así sin que me llames…**

 **-Contigo es diferente**

 **-¿Por qué?**

 **-¿Por qué? Porque tengo sentimientos por ti y con Terry la amistad es lo que nos une**

 **-¿Estás segura? Es buen tiempo para que definas tus sentimientos antes que llegues más profundo aquí** -Dijo señalando su pecho.

 **-Anthonie** –Me acerqué a él, y lo abracé **–Hoy estuvimos, estuve, en el cementerio, Terry me llevó y tengo los sentimientos en la piel, ahora no peleemos, por favor**

 **-No es mi intención que peleemos, princesa, sino que** –Respiró- **no me gusta que Terry pase tanto tiempo contigo**

 **-No pasamos tanto tiempo, y cuando estamos juntos siempre hacemos cosas de amigos**

 **-Candy, compréndeme, tú me interesas como mujer y a cualquiera le enfadaría que su** ** _chica_** **pase más tiempo con otro hombre**

 **-Anthonie –** le interrumpí para que me explicara lo que acababa de mencionar **-¿Soy tu chica?**

 **-Candy ¿Quieres ser mi novia?**

 **-¿Es en serio?**

 **-Sí, es lo que más deseo.**

 **-Anthonie** -Me arrojé en sus brazos y eso rompió toda la tensión que había por su _disgusto_ ante la presencia de Terry **–Yo también lo deseo, desde niña he esperado este momento.**


	6. Chapter 6

Anthonie es respetuoso de las buenas costumbres y casi nada apasionado, pregunta poco de mi pasado y habla mucho del futuro. A petición de él nos sentamos en las escalinatas principales de la casa, dijo que mandaría a poner una gradilla para cuando estuviera de visita, que sería muy frecuente, pudiéramos platicar ahí… él no quiere que la gente hable mal de mí a causa de él, por eso me pidió que le entendiera en relación al tema " _Terrence"._

Como se retiró temprano para ir a su casa y la noche era aun joven terminé de acomodar algunas cosas en la habitación principal, saqué algunas otras del estudio, para poder acondicionar una recámara para Annie y en la habitación de huéspedes en la planta baja metí todo para hacer el estudio, en la que fuera mi habitación metí algunas cosas del gusto de Patty. **-** ** _¿Puedes contestar?_** _-_ Miré el mensaje que había llegado, sonreí, Terry tenía buen sentido del humor y mucho valor

- **Emmm**

 ** _-"Te llamaré mañana por la mañana"_**

 ** _-Sí… sí puedo hablar_**

 ** _-"Dame un segundo"_** _-_ Fue unos cuantos segundos y me hizo sonreír, Terry tenía el poder de hacerme sonreír, de reír, de estar bien… **-** ** _Hola, ¿cómo te fue?_**

 ** _-Hola, bien, bien, ya somos novios_**

 ** _-¿En serio? ¡qué bien! Me alegro por ustedes_**

 ** _-Gracias, emmm Terry_**

 ** _-¿Sí?_**

 ** _-Amm… quiero pedirte... ammmm…. Una disculpa por el comportamiento de Anthonie esta tarde_**

 ** _-Candy ¿Aún somos amigos?_**

 ** _-Sí, claro, no te quiero fuera de mi vida_**

 ** _-entonces como amigo te digo que no justifiques las acciones de tu novio, si él ofendió que él tenga el valor de pedir una disculpa, tú no me hiciste nada por lo cual debas pedirlo_**

 ** _-Terry, él no acepta muy bien que tú y yo seamos amigos, pero sé que lo hará tarde o temprano, cuando él esté seguro que tú no tienes intenciones conmigo_**

 ** _-Te equivocas, Candy… sí tengo una intensión contigo…_**

 _Me quedé en silencio esperando que él siguiera hablando y el corazón me dio un vuelco porque no quería a Terry fuera de mi vida, con él me sentía completa, así como él expresó, con él podía ser "yo"_ _ **-¿Cuál?**_

 ** _-Que me ayudes con Mar, claro sí puedes, la señora Ponny…_**

 ** _-Me asustaste y mucho, creí que le darías la razón a Anthonie, pero … ufff claro que te ayudo con Mar ¿Cuándo sería?_**

 ** _-Mañana, Ponny no podrá cuidarla y…_**

 ** _-¿Qué tiempo?_**

 ** _-Tengo una cita y necesito salir como a las 5:00 a.m podría pasar a tu casa a esa hora_**

 ** _-¿A qué hora vuelves?_**

 ** _-Por la tarde, como a las 6:00 p.m._**

 ** _-Me reuniré con mis padres al medio día, si no te opones en que lleve a Mar conmigo, no tengo ningún problema por cuidarla_**

 ** _-Me siento más seguro si mi hija está contigo, por mí no tengo ningún inconveniente_**

 ** _-Ok, entonces me la traes a las 5:00 a.m._**

 ** _-Gracias, Candy, gracias por ayudarme_**

 ** _-Para eso estamos los amigos y … la familia_**

 ** _-Sí, gracias, te debo una-_** Podía imaginarme su rostro risueño como el que tenía cada momento que pasamos juntos

Me desperté un poco antes de las 5:00 a.m. prendí la luz de la sala para que Terry se sintiera en la confianza de llamar a la puerta. Mar aun dormía cuando Terry la recostó en mi cama, le dio un tierno beso y le dijo quedito: _"Te amo princesita de mi corazón, te portas bonito con Candy, te veré más tarde… nunca, nunca olvides que te amo y que eres la razón de mi existir"_

Sonreía ante la escena más tierna que jamás había presenciado de un padre ante su pequeña hija.

Le acompañé hasta la puerta, me tomó de la mano **–Nunca me acostumbraré a dejarla sola.**

 **-Lo sé, nunca te acostumbres, a las hijas nos hacen falta nuestros papás** –Dije sonriéndole

 **-Gracias, puedo estar tranquilo de que se queda contigo**

 **-Anda, sino se te hará tarde**

 **-Nuevamente gracias, estaré en contacto contigo en cuanto tenga oportunidad.**

Jamás en mi vida había dormido a lado de un bebé. Mis ojos estaban cargados de sueño y mi cama reclamaba mi presencia, así que bordeé a Mar con algunas almohadas y me acosté casi sin hacer movimiento para que no despertara… pero ¡vaya! Que esta niña parece un gallo porque al momento de sentir el amanecer abrió sus ojitos y comenzó a llorar.

Le di su leche, la bañé… el tiempo se pasó súper rápido y me dirigí a casa de mis padres. Mis planes cambiaron un poco con la presencia de Mar porque pensé en llevar a revisión al menos uno de los autos que estaban en la cochera e ir al veterinario por Clint…

Avisé a mis padres que pronto saldría camino a su casa y llamé un taxi, aunque la distancia no era mucha llevar a Mar y sus cosas lo hicieron necesario.

 **-Hola mamá**

 **-Candy** –sus ojos se fijaron en Mar- **Bienvenidas** -Fue lo único que dijo cuándo me ayudó con las cosas de Mar

 **-Gracias, mamá** \- le dije dando un fuerte abrazo con una mano- **Te echaba tanto de menos**

 **-Igual nosotros, ven, toda la familia ha venido**

 **-¿Toda?**

 **-Sí, toda; les dará gusto que estés aquí**

 **-¿Les has dicho que vendría?**

 **-No, pero ¿No es una hermosa casualidad? Anda, verás que sí se pondrán contentos tanto como lo estamos tu padre y yo.**

 **-Sí, seguro que sí.-** Dije con ironía

Respiré y predispuse algunas respuestas para unas posibles preguntas.

 **–Miren quién llegó** –Dijo mamá con una sonrisa

El silencio entre los presentes fue tan fuerte que podía escuchar mi respiración **–Espero que estés casada** –Dijo la abuela Elroy y con esa frase se soltaron muchas más

- **¿En verdad, Candy? ¿Es tu hija?** –Dijo Eliza

 **-Claro que es de ella, sino de quien** -Dijo Luisa retirando de mis brazos a Mar **–Ven, siéntate junto a mí y cuéntanos de su padre ¿Quién es? ¿Por qué has venido sola?**

 **-Vine a ver a mis padres y me encuentro con esta** ** _sorpresa_** **de tener a toda la familia junta**

- **Dejen un momento a su prima en paz, ven hija, dinos cómo te ha ido en todo este tiempo-** Dijo mi tía Grey, madre de Luisa

Mis primas estaban más que interesadas de saber si era madre soltera o estaba casada o en unión libre, al menos por ese momento las dejé pensar lo que quisieran. Mi único interés era pasar tiempo con mi familia e intentar recuperar el tiempo pasado.

 **-¿Cuántos años tiene la beba?**

 **-Año y siete meses**

 **-Sus ojos son hermosos, pero no se parece a ti.**

 **-No, se parece a su padre**

 **-¿Cómo se llama el padre, hija?**

 **-Se llama Terrence Grandchester, tía Grey.**

Al escuchar su nombre mis dos primas me miraron incrédula **–Terry está casado o al menos estuvo casado con Susana**

 **-Así es Luisa**

 **-Entonces la beba es hija de … ¡Susana!**

 **-Explícanos lo que tu prima está diciendo, Candy**

 **-Mamá, Luisa lo ha dicho tal y como es**

 **-¿Estás saliendo con un hombre casado?**

 **-Nunca se casó con Susana, papá**

 **-De cualquier modo, Candy, es un hombre con compromiso**

 **-Lo sé, abuela.**

 **-Vivir en esa ciudad te ha vuelto una cínica**

 **-No, abuela, lamento que piensen de mí de esa manera, es verdad, Terrence Grandchester es el padre de Mar y él tuvo un compromiso con Susana Marlow pero yo no soy parte de su vida como ustedes están pensando, somos grandes amigos y él no tenía con quien dejar a Mar y yo me ofrecí a cuidarla. En realidad con quien tengo una relación es con Anthonie Brower**

 **-¡¿Con Anthonie!?** -Preguntó Eliza **–Anthonie nunca se fijaría en ti**

 **-¿Por qué no, Eliza?** –Preguntó papá **–Candy es igual de hermosa que ustedes**

 **-Es simple, tío, Candy no es de la misma posición económica que los Brower, seguramente sale con ella para pasar un buen rato**

 **-Estás celosa** -Le dije **–Anthonie nunca mostró interés en ti como lo hizo conmigo, tal es la muestra que, tal vez mi familia nunca tuvo los recursos económicos que tienen ustedes pero soy yo quien está relacionada con la familia Brower y no son ustedes**

 **-Candy** -Habló firme la abuela **\- Tu madre fue quien les condenó a tal nivel de vida, si ella no se hubiera casado con…**

 **-Mamá!** –Espetó mi madre **-Hemos hablado de eso muchas veces**

 **-Es verdad, abuela, mejor disfrutemos que estamos juntos** \- Mencioné **-Son pocas las ocasiones en las que podemos convivir como familia…**

 **-Candy tiene razón, señora,** -Dijo mi padre con una gran sonrisa que mi madre correspondió **-Celebremos que mi hija ha regresado a casa.**

La tarde siguió su ritmo habitual. Las reuniones familiares seguían siempre el mismo patrón, mis tías eran presuntuosas con los logros, viajes, ropa de sus hijas, mi madre siempre sonriente y mi padre intentando llevar la fiesta en paz… por mi parte agradecí tener a Mar porque pude entretenerme con ella por mucho rato, jugué con ella en el jardín, hablé por un largo rato con Anthonie, se enfadó un poco al saber que Mar estaba conmigo, la tensión entre él y yo se rompió al decirle que era su sobrina y por lo tanto mía… sé que no es tiempo para que me sienta segura en su vida porque recién iniciamos pero le prometí poner de mi parte para que no hubiera malos entendidos entre él, Terry y yo.

Invité a pasar a Terry a casa de mis padres en cuanto llegó por Mar, mis primas estaban fascinadas con él, se portaron un tanto serviciales y amigables. Mi abuela dijo que era una persona muy atractiva pero que ella esperaba que por el bien de Mar las cosas entre él y Susana se solucionaran pronto; Terry fue muy paciente, risueño y amable con todos.

Me llevó a casa y en esta ocasión no se quedó más tiempo al igual que los siguientes días, me dolía sentir que Terry comenzaba a poner tierra de por medio entre él y yo… Me duché y a los pocos minutos llegó Anthonie con un gran ramo de rosas **–¿Por qué las cortaste?**

 **-No, estas las compré con John, el de la florería en el centro comercial**

 **-¿John es amigo de ustedes?**

 **-Sí, nos llevamos bien.** \- Me miró un poco incrédulo **-¿Le conoces?**

 **-Están bellísimas, las pondré en agua** \- respondí para no darle explicaciones de la visita al cementerio, abrí la puerta y él se quedó inmóvil **\- ¿Pasa algo?**

 **-No, te esperaré aquí**

 **-Mejor entra, podemos platicar en la sala de estar…**

 **-Candy, no quiero que mi novia esté en boca de nadie**

 **-Anthonie, no creo que mi vida sea de importancia para nadie como para esperar que estén al pendiente de lo que hago, digo, con quien voy y con quien regreso… así que no tengamos límites para amarnos.**

 **-Está bien** -Tomó su lugar y dijo **–Mi madre me educó muy bien para ser un caballero y hacer las cosas correctamente**

 **-Amor** -Dejé las flores en una mesa del recibidor y me acerqué a él **–Aun estamos a tiempo de parar con esto si sientes que no soy la persona idónea para ti, si vas a sufrir especulando lo que los demás pueden o no decir de mí…**

 **-No, no digas eso, yo siento que te amo y que esto es lo que quiero**

 **-Entonces no volvamos a hablar de este tema, los vecinos y sus opiniones no son importantes, las cosas con Terry son únicamente por amistad y porque al estar juntos tú y yo somos familia ¿Queda claro?**

 **-Está bien, seremos únicamente tú y yo.** –Dijo acortando la distancia, me tomó en sus brazos y nos besamos tiernamente.

Las cosas con Anthonie iban lentas, no era el tipo de novio que había tenido en mi larga lista de amores. Todo lo quería bien, quería que conociera a su familia, y ese no era el tipo de acción que quería en mi relación.

La llegada de mis hermanas me animó muchísimo, ellas se integraron muy bien a la vida tranquila de este lugar y prontamente pensaron en hacer una fiesta para conocer gente y como _bienvenida_ a nuestra nueva vida.

 **-Creo que puedes invitar a tus amigos así nos los presentas.**

 **-A Anthonie ya lo conocen, le pediré que invite a sus primos, lo que no sé es si debo invitar o no a mis primas; ya saben me gustaría relacionarme un poco más con mi familia**

 **-Yo creo que sí deberías**

 **-Yo creo que no deberías, Patty te dice que sí porque ella cree que pueden ser diferentes, pero quien nace perra, perra se muere**

 **-Annie, creo que no deberías expresarte así de las primas de Candy, más bien yo creo que alguien está celosa**

 **-¿Celosa yo? Para nada… Candy creo que si las quieres invitar está bien, solamente ten cuidado**

 **-Sí, lo tendré. Gracias porque sé que estarán siempre en caso de necesitar ayuda. A demás quiero presentarles a alguien muy especial para mí, a Terry**

 **-¿Es apuesto?**

 **-Muy apuesto, Annie, tiene unos hermosos ojos azules y su sonrisa es… ah!**

 **-Si no supiéramos cuán enamorada estás de Anthonie, creeré que el tal Terry te atrae**

 **-¡Claro que no! Patty, ¿Cómo se te ocurre tal cosa?**

 **-Bien, yo quiero conocerlo.**

 **-También les presentaré a Archie y a Stear.**

 **-¿También son apuestos?**

 **-¡Annie! Creerán que andamos de** ** _cazería_**

 **-¡Ay! Patty. Hagamos un trato, yo prometo no** ** _cazar_** **a ningún amigo de Candy, por esta ocasión y tú promete divertirte ¿Vale?**

 **-Yo sí me divierto**

 **-Ya, basta, las dos!… esto es para divertirnos y pasárnosla bien**

 **-Síiii, brindaremos por un nuevo comienzo** –Dijo sonriente y efusiva Annie

 **-Por una nueva vida** -Secundó Patty- **Por una nueva vida.**

Llevaba el carro del súper mientras Patty y Annie echaban cuanta cosa creían conveniente. Lo que más predominaba eran bolsas de frituras y alcohol, muchas botellas de alcohol… **-Creo que alguien tendrá una fiesta muy pronto**

 **-¡Terry! Sí, y estás invitado**

 **-Si no se tratara de ti, me negaría**

 **-¿Por qué?**

 **-Porque te viste obligada a hacerlo**

 **-No, para nada, no le he dicho a nadie, nosotras nos organizamos y luego invitamos**

 **-¿Tú y quiénes más?**

 **-Te presentaré a mis hermanas, llevan una semana y planeamos darnos la _bienvenida,_ desearía habertelas presentado antes pero en esta última semana no he tenido noticias de ti**

Me sonrió, guiñó un ojo y me abrazó **-En ese caso, permíteme organizarla**

 **-No deberías molestarte**

 **-Será un placer** -Tomó el carrito de mis manos, metió a Mar, vació su compra y me acompañó a buscar a mis hermanas; Patty venía en nuestra dirección con una caja de galletas saladas y Annie con algunos dips y más frituras…

 **-Les presento a Terry, mi mejor amigo**

 **-Hola, Patricia O'Brien, es un gusto conocerte**

 **-Soy Annel Britter** **–** conocíamos a la perfección la mirada y sonrisa de Annie, intercambié miradas con Patty sabiendo que Terry sería su próxima víctima… y yo no quería, no deseaba que fuera el nuevo juguete con el cual Annie se divirtiera.

 **-Ella es Mar, la hijita de Terry** -Dije con la intención de que Annie supiera que Terry tenía un compromiso serio con su hija

 **-¿Eres casado?**

 **-No, no necesito ser casado para tener una hija**

 **-Entonces eres gay**

 **-¡Annie!**

 **-¡¿Qué?!** \- Nos miró con su sonrisa maquiavélica, lo tomó del brazo y lo _obligó_ a caminar junto a ella. Parecían viejos amigos. No tengo ni la menor idea de lo que Annie podía contarle a Terry pero no paraban de reír. Tomé a Mar entre mis brazos y Patty se encargó de llenar el carrito con mercancía.


	7. Chapter 7

**-Candy, tu fiesta es un poco aburrida**

 **-Es porque llegaron un poco temprano, Elisa, los cité a las 8:00 p.m. así que mientras los demás llegan podrían ayudarme.**

 **-¿Quiénes son las chicas que están en la cocina, Candy?**

 **-Son Annie y Patty, mis** ** _hermanas_** **; vengan conmigo y se las presentaré.**

No sé en realidad en qué pensaba cuando invité a Elisa y Luisa a mi pequeña reunión, Elisa _scaneó_ despectivamente a Patty y Annie se dio cuenta de su intención de hacerla sentir inferior - **¿Entonces ustedes son las que no tienen hogar y vivirán** ** _en casa_** **con mi prima Candy Ardley?**

 **-Elisa, no te olvides que antes de ser Ardley soy White y no es que no tengan hogar, sino que nos encanta vivir juntas**

 **-No te preocupes, Candy, no nos ofenden las palabras de tu prima… Yo también deseo que nos llevemos bien** –Mencionó con sarcasmo

 **-¿Alguien mencionó que deseamos ser sus amigas?**

 **-Luisa! Si no aceptarán a mis amistades es mejor que….**

 **-Ahora resulta que nos eches de tu casa** ** _primita_** **por un par de desconocidas**

 **-Ya basta! Comprendan que deseamos pasarla bien… así que empecemos de nuevo ¿Sí?**

 **-Ok, primita, pero únicamente las aceptaremos por ti**

 **-No nos hacen ningún favor, tampoco queremos que ustedes se integren a nuestra vida….**

 **-Annie, pongamos de nuestra parte, por Candy ¿Sí?**

Me imaginaba que esto sería un desastre, que nada de lo que habíamos planeado estaría cerca de la realidad. Aunque le agradezco a Annie su temperamento y que logró que entre mi familia y ellas no existiera tensión, ella les hablaba tan ásperamente como mis primas le contestaban y Patty siempre intentó que las cosas fueran más relajadas y tranquilas.

Por otra parte nosotras estábamos tan acostumbradas a fiestas llenas de vida, risas y escándalo, en nuestros planes seleccionamos música para bailar, botanas y alcohol… **-Hola, Candy**

 **-Adelante, les presentaré a mis amigas porque a mis primas ya las conocen**

 **-Hola!** –Respondieron mis primas al ver a Stear y Archie

 **-Hola! Es un gusto verlas de nuevo, hacía un tiempo que no coincidíamos en algún lugar**

 **-Sí, es algo increíble que estemos juntos nuevamente** –Si me preguntaran cuál de mis dos primas era más amigable y menos _temperamental_ podría decir que Luisa se esforzaba más que Elisa para pasar un buen rato **–Es bueno vernos nuevamente**

 **-Sí** – Respondió Archie e inmediatamente me miró **–Candy, trajimos esto** \- Extendiendo una botella fina de vino

 **-Gracias, no debieron molestarse; miren ella es Patty O´Brien y ella es Annie Britter, mis hermanas**

Tras ellos llegó Terry y por último Antonie, así que las presentaciones se repitieron un par de veces más… abracé a Anthonie quien trajo, al igual que sus primos, una botella de vino; cada quien tomó sus lugares y Annie puso unos platones con fritura, mis primas se miraron una a otras y agradezco a Luisa que haya tenido discreción cuando me hizo señales de seguirla a la cocina **-¿En realidad nos invitaste a emborracharnos y comer frituras?**

 **-Es algo informal**

 **-Aquí, al menos la gente de nuestra posición, no hace ese tipo de reuniones.**

 **-He pensado que nos la pasaremos bien**

 **-Apenas nos conocemos con tus amigas y con los Brower son meras trivialidades**

 **-Danos la oportunidad de hacer las cosas a nuestra manera**

 **-No quiero que hagas el ridículo, primita**

 **-Te lo agradezco, he pensado en algunos juegos, en…**

 **-¿Juegos? Esto no es una fiesta infantil ¿Preparaste algo para comer?**

 **-No, porque… Luisa comprende**

 **-Te fuiste tan sólo cinco años y crees que has vivido toda tu vida en las Vegas olvidando las reuniones familiares**

 **-Te agradezco tu preocupación pero dame la oportunidad de hacer las cosas a mi manera**

 **-Está bien, sólo espero que no sea algo aburrido** –Me quedé mirándola dirigirse nuevamente a la sala de estar, ella tenía razón, desconocía la forma de divertirse de personas con los ingresos que mis nuevos amigos tenían, que mis primas tenían…

- **Luisa…**

 **-Sí**

 **-Ayúdame**

 **-Candy…** -Rodó los ojos **\- ¡Está bien!**

 **-Gracias.**

A mis amigas les sorprendió que Luisa tomara la palabra y dirigió la reunión de una manera tranquila pero muy divertida y agradable. Mencionó que les daba gusto que iniciáramos una nueva etapa y que podíamos contar con ellos para cualquier cosa que se nos ofreciera, yo sabía perfectamente que con los Brower podía contar pero con ellas dos no, también me queda claro que me ayudó porque noté que a ella le interesa Stear quien congenió inmediatamente con Patty, así que la _guerra_ entre Luisa y Patty se declaró por la conquista de Stear… Archie mencionó que tenía novia, Elisa acaparó en su totalidad a Anthonie y me sorprendió que con ella él estuviera tan relajado cosa contraria a cuando estaba conmigo; Annie no soltó para nada a Terry y él se la pasó de maravilla con ella, estaba tan risueño y ella lo tocaba hasta el punto de abrazarlo. No sé por quién sentí celos, si por mi novio o por Terry, aunque mi mirada se desviaba más hacia donde se encontraba mi amiga que hacia donde estaba mi prima.

 **-Deja de mirarlos o me pondré celoso**

 **-Archie, te agradezco que no hayas traído a tu novia, porque de ser así yo me estaría muriendo de aburrimiento**

 **-Las cosas entre Emily y yo no están muy bien… nos hemos dado un tiempo…**

 **-Lamento escuchar eso, ven vamos a bailar…**

A final de cuentas sí tuvimos el tipo de fiesta que mis hermanas y yo deseábamos, aproximadamente a las dos de la madrugada Annie, un poco ebria, vino hasta donde yo platicaba con Archie mientras esperaba a Terry salir del baño; pasó su brazo por el cuello de Archie y le sacó a bailar…

 **-Al fin estás sola**

 **-Al fin te libraste de Annie.**

 **-Es muy agradable…Candy no me gustaría meterme en tu vida**

 **-No lo hagas, no estoy óptima para dar alguna respuesta**

 **-Sabes a lo que me refiero ¿Verdad? Hablaré con él…**

 **-No, él debe tener una explicación…** -Miré a Terry y sonreí **\- Ven aprovechemos que Annie baila con Archie y bailemos un rato.**

 **-Lamento negarme, bailaré con alguien más…** -Caminó hacia donde estaba Elisa y Anthonie. Lo vi tan sonriente, y sacó a bailar a Elisa …

Yo siempre defendí _la amistad_ , tuve serios problemas con Robert por ese término… tuve algunos problemas no tan serios con Anthonie por mi amistad con Terrence… ¿Cómo diablos debía reclamarle ahora que él ponía por encima de nuestra relación su amistad con Elisa? ¿Debía mencionar algo? ¿Cómo debía hacerlo? **–Hola amor**

 **-Hola, ¿Ya tienes tiempo para mí?**

 **-¿Perdón?**

 **-Te has pasado toda la velada con Archie…me has dejado solo**

 **-Yo creí que estabas a gusto con Elisa… yo…**

 **-Olvídalo**

 **-Anthonie… no es lo que parece yo también puedo argumentar lo mismo**

 **-No confundas las cosas ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué me sentara a esperar que mi novia se dignara a hablarme?**

 **-Lo siento, amor, en verdad lo siento, yo creí… argggg… disfrutemos esto ¿sí?**

 **-Está bien… Candy… no quiero que entre tú y yo siga habiendo esta clase de malos entendidos ¿me lo prometes?**

 **-Sí, prometo poner de mi parte para estar contigo todo el tiempo…**

Bailamos poco, me sirvió un poco de alcohol y nos sentamos a platicar… me dijo que Neil le invitaba a pasar una temporada en Europa para que se integrara en un proyecto y que me invitaba a ir con él… dudé y no le respondí de la manera en la que él esperaba… **-Cuando viví en las Vegas mi vida era así, constantemente fiestas, amigos, bailaba mucho…**

 **-No quiero saber tu pasado**

 **-¿Qué?**

 **-No me interesa saber tu pasado**

Con Terry no era necesario comenzar a hablar de ello, él siempre tenía curiosidad, siempre preguntaba cosas como ¿Qué hacías en Navidad? ¿Te dio temor empezar sola? Y con Anthonie no había oportunidad de hablar de lo que a mí aún me llamaba la atención, de las cosas que aún palpitaban en mi ser para hacer…. **-¿Por qué?**

 **-No quiero escuchar la forma en la que mi novia vivía su vida sin control… por eso yo no te hablo de mi pasado**

 **-¿Tuviste un pasado desenfrenado?** –Pregunté graciosa

 **-No, mi pasado no es oscuro… por eso prefiero hablar del futuro…_** Respondió áspero

 **-Mi pasado tampoco es oscuro, y cómo puedes pensar en el futuro si desconoces mi pasado…**

 **-Porque me gustas y pienso en ti para mi futuro…**

 **-Eres injusto porque yo sí deseo conocerte, saber lo que hiciste en el pasado, en esos años entre la niñez y ahora que te vuelvo a ver como adulto….**

 **-Lo que haya hecho no es tan relevante como lo que tú me puedas decir.**

 **-Me duele que pienses de mí de esa manera, que creas que existe algo oscuro en mi vida y que no quieras saber cómo era antes de volvernos a ver.**

 **\- Te estás exaltando y yo me encuentro un poco bajo los efectos del alcohol, será mejor vernos otro día.**

 **-Anthonie, no te vayas**

 **-Créeme es lo mejor…**

Caminé detrás de él, se fue sin despedir… Archie llevó a mis primas a casa, luego vendrían por sus autos… Annie y Patty quedaron dormidas en diferentes sofás… **-Candy, ¿por qué estás aquí sola?**

 **-Quiero estar sola, Terry, por favor**.

 **-Está bien. Te llamaré más tarde para saber de ti**

Estaba como niña chiquita con la espalada recargada en la pared con las rodillas en alto y la cara hundida entre ellas, abrazando mis pantorrillas con mis brazos **–No, no te vayas** –Le dije mirándolo entre una cortina de lágrimas…

 **-¿Qué pasó?**

 **-Ahora quisiera hundirme en una gran copa de licor y olvidarlo**

 **-Toma-** Me extendió una botella con la mitad de contenido, se deslizó junto a mí **–Llora todo lo que quieras y si quieres hablar aquí estaré para escucharte.**

Aunque durante la reunión había bebido no se sentía como este _primer trago_ , la mezcla entre frustración, dolor, llanto, incomprensión y alcohol no era buena ya conocía sus efectos sobre mí y así como el amargo sabor de la desilusión

Después de un buen rato de mirarme llorar y embriagarme me preguntó si estaría bien, que tenía que irse ya que pasaría por Mar e iría a su casa, me pidió acompañarlo, me dijo que no se quedaba tranquilo de mirarme en esas condiciones **–Puedo con esto, no te preocupes, estaré bien… anda, Mar te necesita.**

Ya conocía lo que procedía, llorar y ser consolada por mis hermanas, tener dolor por unos días, arranques de ira en otros, ánimo y ganas de continuar… Pero Anthonie dolía más aún más que Robert.

 **-Terry es ummm un bomboncito** –Dijo Annie arrojándose sobre mí en mi cama

 **-Lo sé, es muy apuesto ¿Te dijo que su vida está consagrada a su hija?** – Respondí teniendo los ojos cerrados y removiéndome bajo el peso de mi amiga

 **-Deja que Candy descanse, pásate conmigo a este sofá**

- **Mejor páste aquí con nosotras, Patty.**

Escuché los pies de Patty deslizarse en sus zapatillas de descanso al tiempo que decía - **Te ves muy emocionada con Terry, Annie ¿Piensas conquistarlo?**

 **-Sí, me gusta y creo que puedo ser la futura Señora Grandchester**

 **-Tiene una hija** – Dije sin incorporarme, no quería que miraran mis ojos que seguramente estarían inflamados por tanto llanto **–y sé que no vas enserio con él, no quiero que lo lastimes.**

 **-Pienso igual que Candy**

 **-La verdad, no me importa lo que piensen, me gusta y me siento muy bien en compañía de él. ¿Tienes algún problema con ello, Candy?**

 **-No** –Respondí con el deseo de responder lo contrario **–Él puede salir contigo, sólo no le hagas daño.**

 **-Te prometo no hacerle ningún daño… Candy ¿Qué pasó entre Anthonie y tú?**

 **-Nada**

 **-¿Por qué se retiró enfadado?**

 **-Tenía cosas que hacer hoy por la mañana y necesitaba descansar un rato y no se retiró enfadado, Patty**

 **-Annie y yo creemos lo contrario**

 **-Mejor dime, ¿te atrajo Stear? Luisa y tú parecían como gatas en celo por él**

 **-Annie!, estamos hablando de Candy y sales con ese tipo de comentarios…**

 **-Candy se pondrá bien, al rato que Anthonie llame y se arreglen… así que mejor platícanos ¿Qué tiene de interesante Stear debajo de esas gafas?**

 **-No te diré**

Annie tenía razón, yo me pondría bien en cuanto Anthonie llamara. Todo se resolvería con un "te amo" o "perdóname" aunque en cada una de mis relaciones era yo quien tomaba la iniciativa de llamar, pedir perdón y una segunda oportunidad, y muchas veces deseé ser como Annie quien podía mandar al cuerno a cualquiera y _ese_ cualquiera le llamaba, le insistía, le rogaba…

Nos acurrucamos y dormimos hasta el mediodía y al caer la noche él no había siquiera intentado ponerse en contacto conmigo. **–No llamará, así que deja de mirar el móvil, me pones de malas**

 **-Déjala, Annie, no la molestes**

 **-¿Crees que debería llamarle?**

 **-No, no cometas el mismo error que con Robert**

 **-Soy una tonta, no debí pasar tanto tiempo con Archie…**

 **-No, él no debió pasar tiempo con Elisa** –Dijo Annie pasando frente a mí **–Voy a ducharme… ammm Candy**

 **-¿Sí?**

 **-¿Podrías cuidar a Mar? Terry y yo vamos a salir y le he dicho que no te opusiste en cuidar a Mar.**

 **-Que le dijiste ¿Qué?**

 **-Por favor, anda di que sí, por favor, por favor…**


	8. Chapter 8

Cada día disfrutábamos la presencia de Terry en casa, aunque pasaba el tiempo cerca de Annie, él y yo seguíamos siendo amigos; siempre mostraba interés en nuestras pláticas, me preguntaba si yo había hecho lo mismo que mis amigas, que no podía creer que fuéramos tan atrevidas y siempre estaba sonriente.

Más de una vez intenté comentar las mismas anécdotas con Anthonie pero él se negaba a escuchar, me decía que vivir del pasado no era bueno y me haría fracasar en el futuro.

Intentaba involucrarme en _nuestros planes_ a futuro pero decía que las cosas de negocios eran su responsabilidad, que me daría todo, que jamás me haría falta nada… lo único que sería _a cambio_ era que él deseaba una esposa amorosa, con tres o cuatro hijos, dedicada al hogar, que supiera llevar la administración de la casa y de los empleados…

Sin importarme mucho los comentarios de Anthonie comencé a hacer planes con Patty para invertir nuestros fondos, Stear pasaba mucho tiempo en casa ayudándonos y siendo muy amable con Patty… casi todas las tardes cuidaba a Mar ya que Annie y Terry salían constantemente… mi relación con Anthonie cada día se deterioraba más, se disgustaba porque cuidaba a Mar, no entendía que Terry y Annie comenzaban lo que a mi parecer era una relación, se enojó porque el día que nos reuniríamos con sus padres llevé a Mar conmigo, sé que parece pretexto pero yo le dije a Terry que dejara a su hija pasar la tarde conmigo… Aunque a la madre de Anthonie le encantó la idea de llevar a la pequeña conmigo, Anthonie no disimuló su disgusto. **–Nos casaremos en un par de meses para que nos vayamos a Europa, pienso invertir en el proyecto que me propone Neil**

 **-No he pensado en casarme**

 **-Yo no estoy jugando, dime si quieres continuar o no**

 **-¿Qué pasa, Anthonie? Te has portado muy extraño conmigo, he soportado mucho porque te amo… pero parece que con nada logro tenerte contento. ¿Ya no sientes nada por mí?**

 **-Te adoro, Candy… pero deseo que todo tu amor maternal sea para nuestros hijos… amo a Mar pero no quiero que ella ocupe un lugar que le corresponde a tus hijos**

 **-Entendería lo que me dices si tuviéramos hijos, pero no tenemos nada, y lo único que pudiera existir entre nosotros se está desmoronando…**

 **-No llores, te prometo cambiar pero ayúdame no dándome motivos…**

 **-Es que siento que todo te enfada, te enfada que tenga amigas, que tenga amistad y cariño por Terry, por Mar, porque Stear es nuestro asesor financiero… por todo….a veces siento que ya no puedo seguir con esto… nada de lo que fui te gusta y no me das la oportunidad de explicarte que lo que piensas de mí es falso…**

 **-Mi amor, cásate conmigo** –Dijo poniéndose sobre su rodilla, sacando un estuche y deslizando sobre mi dedo una alianza dorada con un gran diamante azul con forma de corazón…

 **La imagen que me había hecho en mis ilusiones quedaba muy distante a este momento y sentía la incertidumbre si deseaba o no entregar mi vida a Anthonie Brower.**

Mantuve en secreto mi decisión ya que Patty creía que estaba en una relación codependiente; basada en un tierno recuerdo que terminaría siendo mi peor pesadilla.

Pero estar comprometida con Anthonie no era lo que me comenzaba a doler, sino la actitud de Terry que pasaba mucho tiempo con Annie **–Me dijiste que no querías una madrastra para Mar…**

 **-¿Piensas reclamarme algo?**

 **-No, solamente te recuerdo tus palabras** -Dije pasándole un plato ya que me estaba ayudando con los trastos

 **-Yo no soy quien oculta las cosas, yo sigo firme en mi convicción de mantener a mi hija fuera de cualquier relación… te dije que no quería que Mar tuviera una madrastra no te mencioné nada de pasar un buen rato con alguien**

 **-No quiero que lastimes a Annie, a ella le he pedido lo mismo en relación a ti, así que te ruego que si no le vas a tomar en serio….**

 **-Wo, wo, wo, deténte un poco; yo no estoy saliendo con Annie, es verdad que pasamos mucho tiempo juntos pero somos amigos; lo hice con la intención de no generarte más problemas con mi Anthonie…**

 **-No te creo**

 **-Es verdad, y ya que nos estamos poniendo al tanto de lo que hemos hecho últimamente tengo que decirte que estoy pensando seriamente regresar con Susana, ella es la verdadera madre de Mar y hemos platicado… ha prometido poner de su parte por el bien de nuestra hija**

Esa noticia me dolió, sentí celos, enojo, desconcierto sobre mis emociones; reclamarle pero él y yo solamente estábamos unidos por un lazo de amistad **-¿Cuándo pensabas decirme?** –Dije con voz temblorosa y con los ojos centrados en un punto borroso

 **-¿Cuándo planeabas decirme de tu compromiso con Anthonie? -** Terry me sujetó por los hombros, su voz cambió a un tono más grave **–Mírame Candy…**

 **-No, es mejor que te vayas… Annie no demorará en llegar**

 **-Annie no me importa solamente dime por qué diablos te comprometiste con Anthonie**

 **-Tú no tienes derecho a reclamarme, nuestra amistad no te da tal derecho… no te equivoques**

 **-Basta! Dejen de gritar, están asustando a Mar.** -Dijo Patty interviniendo en la cocina de donde provenían los gritos y el llanto de Mar, la tomó entre sus brazos y se la llevó consigo.

 **-¿Qué diablos haces en la casa de mi prometida?**

 **-Anthonie, no es lo que piensas, esto tiene una explicación**

 **-Te dije que dejaras en paz a Candy, te lo pedí como hermanos pero tú no haces caso**

 **-Y yo te dije que ella me interesaba, te lo dije antes que tú le rondaras y he respetado la decisión de ella…**

 **-Eres un maldito** –Dijo Anthonie asestando el primer golpe en el rostro de Terry.

- **Tú no la sabes valorar, respeté que ella eligiera, me hice a un lado con mis sentimientos respetando que ella te eligió a ti.** –Dijo Terry limpiándose el hilo carmesí de su labio abierto.

- **Siempre has querido lo que tengo, te metiste entre mis padres rogando amor, te metiste entre mis primos y yo haciéndote socio, en todo quieres tener parte, no es nuestra culpa que tu madre haya preferido otro hombre antes que a tu padre y a ti…**

Terry empuñó sus manos y se abalanzó sobre Anthonie, ambos rodaron por el piso, les pedí, les grité que pararan pero no me hicieron caso, Patty llamó a Stear quien llegó prontamente con Archie… las cosas en lugar de calmarse se empeoraban, decían muchas cosas del pasado que lastimaban a quienes lo escuchaban, Archie se armó de valor y se metió para separarlos, Stear sujetó a Anthonie y Archie a Terry quien forcejeaba y miraba con odio a su primo…

Me sentía fatal, creía que era mi culpa por no saber distinguir que las amistades dañan a las parejas sentimentales

Me acerqué a Anthonie cuando Stear logró calmarlo **–No me toques… estoy bien**

 **-Te curaré, voy por el botiquín**

 **-Te buscaré luego** -Zafó el agarre de su primo y salió rápidamente de mi casa.

Los ojos te Terry manifestaban una súplica de perdón **, -Nunca te perdonaré, escúchame bien porque no te lo repetiré, creí que éramos amigos pero no que tú hayas apostado por mí… si yo no soy un maldito trof…**

 **-Basta Candy, no creas que tu novio es inocente y tampoco te vendas la idea de que** ** _apostamos por ti_** **sencillamente los dos tuvimos sentimientos por ti, pero aquí no hay apuestas, él jamás te dejó de gustar y tú a mí me has gustado desde que éramos niños, hacía tantas cosas por llamar tu atención, me dejaba castigar para estar cerca de ti… cuando me contabas tu pasado me imaginaba que era a mí a quien besabas, con quien te divertías, por quien llorabas…. Pero nunca pasé de ser un** ** _mejor amigo_** **para ti.**

 **-Déjame sola.**

Se arregló la ropa, tomó a su hija y cada quien siguió su camino. Me encerré en mi habitación y me negué a escuchar a mis amigos; en cuanto escuché llegar a Annie bajé hecha una furia; Patty intentó calmarme y le pedí que no se metiera **-¿Por qué me mentiste? Creí que éramos amigas**

 **-¿Éramos?** –Dijo sosteniendo su vaso de agua **-¿Desde cuándo dejamos de serlo?**

 **-Dime por qué no me dijiste que Terry regresaría con Susana**

 **-No me correspondía a mí decirte….**

 **-Entonces ¿Sí lo sabías?**

 **-Me comentó su decisión cuando te comprometiste con Anthonie**

 **-Eso, eso ¿También lo sabías?**

 **-Sí y Patty también… tu prometido no ha sido tan discreto como tú… o no le da pena que sepan que es un hombre comprometido…**

 **-Annie** -Dije más tranquila, enterarme que los demás sabían de mi compromiso y habían sido reservados y esperaron a que yo les mencionara la buena noticia **-¿Por qué salías con Terry si él pensaba regresar con Susana?**

 **-Para abrirte los ojos, Patty y yo creemos que tú amas a Terry así como él te ama a ti, pero los dos son tan estúpidos para no darse cuenta**

 **-Terry no me ama y yo amo a Anthonie**

 **-Si es así, no te lastimes pensando que Terry volverá con Susana. Tú harás te casarás y te apartarás de nosotras y eso nos alegra por ti, únicamente deseábamos que fuera con la persona correcta.**

 **-Estoy con la persona correcta**

 **-y ¿Por qué no usas tu alianza de compromiso? ¿Por qué no nos dijiste algo al respecto?**

 **-Porque… quería que fuera una sorpresa, Patty**

 **-Deja de engañarte… no lo hiciste porque no eres feliz, porque deseas que Terry fuera Anthonie y que Anthonie fuera más como Terry pero comprende,** ** _de los dos no puedes hacer uno_** **y eso es egoísta… que estés con uno pensando en otro y con el otro deseando que fuera el uno…**

 **-yo, yo no… eso no es verdad.**

Annie y Patty tenían razón, yo misma había meditado muchas veces en ello… ¿Por qué Anthonie no era atento como Terry? ¿Por qué no me enamoré de Terry? ¿En realidad no estaba enamorada de Terry? Lo nuestro es tan hermoso como para echarlo a perder con un noviazgo que seguramente fracasará como mis demás relaciones…

Le rogué a Anthonie que al menos por un tiempo mantuviéramos en secreto nuestro compromiso, él se opuso rotundamente, convocó a nuestros padres para hacerlo oficial… y fuimos la noticia de la página de sociales… Elisa _mágicamente_ se acercó a mí, cambió mucho su forma de ser con mis hermanas, mostraba interés en el tema de mi boda.

Neil le mandó un comunicado a Anthonie que se requería su presencia en Europa, era indispensable **–Quiero que la boda sea este fin de mes**

 **-Es muy pronto**

 **-Quiero que vengas conmigo**

 **-¿Será luna de miel o te acompañaré en tus negocios?**

 **-¿Qué más da? Lo importante es que estaremos juntos**

 **-No, nos casaremos cuando regreses**

 **-Lo que pasa es que quieres tiempo sola para seguir saliendo** ** _como amigos_** **con el mal nacido de Terry ¿Me equivoco?**

 **-Sí, sí te equivocas, Terry está con Susana, intentan arreglar sus diferencias… no he sabido nada de él**

 **-¿Y eso te tiene molesta?**

 **-Basta, por favor, Anthonie… no me gustan tus celos….**

 **-Es porque él está enamorado de mi prometida**

 **-Ustedes se llevaban bien antes que yo volviera… creo que lo más conveniente es que yo me vaya… que todo vuelva a ser como antes….**

Me abrazó, recargó su barbilla en mi cabeza **–No seas tontita, yo no te perderé tan fácilmente, sé que tú no le das motivos a Terrence de buscarte, él es quien se obstina contigo… pero en cuanto nos casemos y vayamos a Europa las cosas cambiarán.**

 **-¿Confías en mí?**

 **-Sí**

 **-Entonces realicemos la boda en cuanto regreses**

 **-¿Dentro de seis meses?**

 **-Sí**

 **-Es mucho tiempo**

 **-Es necesario para hacer los preparativos.**

 **-¿Es lo que más deseas?**

 **-Te deseo a ti, pero no de esta forma, no con prisas ni reclamos…**

 **-Está bien, te amo tanto que mi único deseo es complacerte**

Fui a despedirlo al aeropuerto. Terry se había mantenido al margen, cuando visitaba a Annie y a Patty lo hacía mientras yo no estuviera en casa; algunas veces antes de aparcar el auto me fijaba si el de él no estaba estacionado, si lo veía esperaba a que él se marchara, no quería verlo, no quería que su presencia despertara en mí la duda, no quería tener ningún trato con él. Patty había invertido gran cantidad de nuestros recursos en el asociado de publicidad con Terrence y Stear y habíamos montado un espacio para nuestra oficina…

Annie había conseguido un empleo de mostrador en una tienda, ella era más activa y aunque también tenía parte en nuestra inversión decía que estar tanto tiempo pasiva le provocaba náuseas…

En lo que a mí respecta, los preparativos de la boda eran un tema que me absorbía casi todo el día, la madre de Anthonie, mi madre y Elisa estaban muy emocionadas, todo el tiempo era pruebas de esto, pruebas de aquello, visitar aquel salón, otro día algún otro lugar… en fin… no comprendían que yo quería algo muy sencillo que bien se podía realizar en el patio trasero de la casa de mamá, en el amplio jardín de los Brower o en la casa de mis abuelos.

 **-Candy, tendré que viajar la próxima semana, Stear y yo conoceremos un nuevo proveedor**

 **-Está bien, yo me haré cargo de todo.**

 **-He agendado algunas entrevistas con probables tratos, si es necesario que salgas es indispensable que le avises a Terry…**

 **-Perfecto, ¿Cuántos días estarán fuera?**

 **-Dos o tres, queremos aprovechar para realizar un estudio de campo…**

La miré con una sonrisa pícara **–No me des detalles**

 **-Candy! No es lo que piensas**

 **-No he pensado lo que te estás imaginando**

 **-Bien, entonces te harás cargo de todo.**

 **-Sí.**

El fin de semana estaba tranquilo hasta que se nos ocurrió la brillante idea de ir al cine **–Annie ve por los boletos mientras Candy y yo compramos algunas cosas**

 **-No pensaba comprar algo**

 **-Sí, ve con Patty**

La necedad por hacerme a un lado de nuestro camino tenía una justificación lo supe en el momento que Mar caminó hacia mí, me incliné y la abracé, hacía mucho que la extrañaba, la mirada de Terry se fijó en la mía y la mía deambuló entre él y su pareja **–Hola, les presento a Susy, la madre de Mar**

Pasé saliva con mucha dificultad, Susana estiró las manos y tomó de mis brazos a su hija, después de intercambiar " _holas"_ se retiraron, cualquiera pensaría que eran una feliz familia…

Ya no pude disfrutar la película como lo había deseado, mi bote de palomitas permanecía casi lleno y aproveché el momento más dramático de la película para llorar.

Tomé las fuerzas necesarias para aferrarme a Anthonie, nos llamábamos todas las noches o platicábamos por las redes sociales, de esta manera nuestra relación se hacía más sólida y romántica.

 **-Candy te llegó un paquete de París**

 **-¿Un paquete?**

 **-Sí, y esperan a que lo recibas**

Bajé las escalinatas corriendo, firmé y abrí la gran caja blanca. Mis ojos tenían la misma expresión que los de Annie, estaban llenos de sorpresa **–Es un vestido de novia…**

 **-Anthonie debió mandarlo**

 **-No, mira la nota es de la Señora Leagan, la madre de Neil… primo de Anthonie**

 **-¿Qué dice?**

 **-Dice: "No rompimos la tradición de escoger el vestido de la novia, y el novio no sabe cuál vestido hemos elegido, de los cinco que a él le gustaron, decidimos por el más hermoso que tú harás encantador… con cariño Sophie Leagan"**

 **-Pruébatelo**

 **-Más tarde, hoy tengo qué atender la oficina mientras Patty está fuera de la ciudad…**

 **-Yo me quedaré a ayudarte… pruébatelo.**

Corrí a mi habitación, tomé el inalámbrico y llamé a Anthonie **-¿Te ha gustado mi sorpresa?**

 **-Creí que sería mi elección**

 **-¿No te gustó?**

 **-Sí, está bellísimo, perdón, amor, estoy un poco impresionada-** Quería decirle que me había desilusionado que eligiera por mí, ¿cuántas cosas más elegiría él sin consultarme y que yo tenía que aceptar?

 **-Qué bueno que te gustó, ¿Ya te lo probaste?**

 **-En eso estoy…**

 **-Amor, te llamaré más tarde ¿Sí?**

 **-Ajá… besos**

Lo saqué de su caja… lo extendí en mi cama, hablé conmigo misma preguntándome si era lo que quería, no el vestido, sino alguien que decidiera por mí… en todo.

Me saqué la blusa, los jeans, sin ayuda de nadie me deslicé el vestido y me paré frente a mi espejo, me contemplé… quería que mi imaginación pintara la escena más bella de mí, que me hiciera sentir emocionada por el paso importante que daría.

 **-Pasa, Annie, está abierto** -Respondí al llamado a la puerta, sabía que moría de curiosidad por ver cómo lucía en mí…

 **-Annie te manda esto para fir…-** Sus ojos pasaron por todo mi cuerpo, puso un gesto serio – **Volveré más tarde…**


	9. Chapter 9

**-Terry, espera, no te vayas**

 **-No es prudente que esté aquí.**

 **-¿Lo dices por el vestido? Me lo quitaré**

 **-No, no lo hagas… yo debí decirte quién era al momento de llamar a tu puerta**

 **-En un momento estaré lista y firmaré lo que sea necesario… dame unos minutos… te lo ruego**

 **-Candy, ¿Por qué?**

 **-Porque… ¿Qué?**

 **-Nada, te veré abajo**

 **-No te vayas- Dije con desesperación**

 **-Es lo mejor, verte así… vestida para tu boda me hace sentir el ser más imbécil de este mundo porque no supe conquistarte… porque yo…**

 **-Yo también te amo-** Le interrumpí **. Era a él a quien amaba, dolía mucho darme cuenta que estaba a punto de perderlo por mi obstinación, por aferrarme a un recuerdo; pero también me dolía pensar en Anthonie, él no se merecía esto y menos con alguien a quien consideraba como a un hermano.**

 **-Aunque se me vaya la vida, pronto serás la esposa de mi primo… si tan sólo se tratara de otra persona…**

Lo abracé soltando el velo que sostenía en mi mano **–Hazme tuya, Terry, ahora.**

 **-No, Candy… no**

 **-Lo deseo igual que tú.**

Me abrazó, me besó, aun titubeaba cuando bajó lentamente la cremallera del vestido, mi piel comenzó a ponerse cálida, le respondí a sus besos, a sus caricias, le zafé la camisa, desabroché su cinturón y sentí cuando sus jeans junto con sus bóxer cayeron a mis pies, eran sus besos los besos que tanto había soñado, que había deseado, eran sus caricias las que se quedarían por toda la eternidad tatuadas en mi piel **-De-debemos parar**

 **-No, no te detengas por favor…**

 **-Eres la prometida de mi primo**

 **-Pero es a ti a quien amo, me he dado cuenta que siempre te he amado, lo que siento por ti siempre ha sido diferente**

 **-¿Por qué ahora?**

 **-Hazme tuya, quiero ser tuya**

Me entregué al hombre que amo, a quien me resistía amar… cuando se introdujo en mí fue el momento más maravilloso, sus labios posaban en mis labios y mis senos erguidos rozaban su pecho desnudo y febril **–Mi amor, Candy, te amo…**

Pude comprender las palabras de mi tía Rose cuando me dijo que entregarse a un hombre debía ser al correcto para jamás arrepentirse de la decisión… ¡cuánta razón!

Sin pensar en nadie más que en nosotros, en nuestro amor, sin medir consecuencias terminamos juntos la danza de la pasión, la entrega del amor, me abrazó, besó mi frente, mis labios, mis ojos, nos besamos por mucho tiempo, era nuestro momento. Terry tomó mi virginidad y se sintió complacido de ser el primer hombre en mi vida; él jamás me había insinuado que yo me había entregado a otros hombres y si en algún momento lo pensó nunca me lo reprochó a diferencia de Anthonie. De quien estoy segura que no le sorprenderá no ser el primer hombre en mi vida. **–Cásate conmigo**

 **-No hablemos de nada, por favor.**

 **-Te amo y lo que más deseo es que estemos juntos.**

 **-Tú estás con Susana y yo con Anthonie, no arruinemos esto.**

Lo hicimos una vez más; no era suficiente, quería que este día, que este momento se perpetuara para toda la vida.

No contesté el móvil, las redes sociales, nada que tuviera que ver con Anthonie… coloqué el vestido en su estuche; me vestí y bajé. Annie no se encontraba, nos había dejado solos, desconectó el teléfono para no ser interrumpidos. Me sentía feliz, inmensamente feliz.

Este podía ser el final hermoso para esta historia, pero no lo es… Aún existen Anthonie y Susana en nuestras vidas.

La carga moral y la culpa nos hicieron seguir con nuestros planes incluso por encima de nuestro amor y felicidad. Cualquiera nos hubiera aconsejado que estuviéramos juntos sin importarnos nadie más pero se trataba de Anthonie quien me amaba y había comprometido mi vida con la de él delante de nuestros padres y no me atrevía a dejarlo por alguien más de su propia familia

Me dediqué por completo a la espera de Anthonie, evadía la presencia de Terry aunque él insistía en hablar conmigo.

¿Por qué tuvimos que ser amigos? ¿Por qué no me pude dar cuenta antes de lo que ambos sentimos?

Annie no mencionó nunca nada al respecto de esa tarde, se volvió su confidente y muchas veces le pedí que ni siquiera mencionara su nombre.

 **-Candy, habla Mariane**

 **-** ** _Hola Mariane, ¿Todo bien?_**

 **-** ** _Sí hija, quiero decirte que la próxima semana tendremos un evento familiar, toda la familia Brower nos reuniremos para anunciar el compromiso de Terry y Susy_**

Me quedé en silencio por un momento intentando poner en orden mis sentimientos y mis pensamientos antes de mencionar algo fuera de lugar **–Sí, Anthonie me avisó que vendría pero no me dijo la razón**

 ** _-Esperamos que accedas para que podamos anunciar el compromiso de Anthonie contigo a toda la familia_**

 ** _-Mariane, me encantaría, sería un verdadero placer pero no quiero arruinar el momento de Susana y Terrence…_**

 ** _-Sería todo lo contrario, hija, Anthonie está de acuerdo y_**

 ** _-En verdad, Mariane, prefiero que no lo anunciemos_**

 ** _-Está bien, esto es algo que debes platicar con mi hijo y ponerse de acuerdo… nos vemos pronto_**

 ** _-Sí, nos vemos pronto, besos._**

Es muy tonto pensar que me sumergía en un océano de depresión… no tenía por qué sentirme traicionada ni tampoco podía culpar a Terry por seguir con sus planes…

Terry anunció su relación formal con Susana quien se veía muy contenta a su lado y con su hija en brazos. - **Terry se ve feliz**

 **-De todo mi corazón espero que así sea**

 **-Nuestros primos ya están dejando la soltería**

 **-¿Lo dices por Anthonie y Terry?**

 **-Sí, aunque Terry hace algunos años tenía una relación formal con Susana.**

 **-Archie ¿Quién es ella?**

 **-Es Eleonor, la madre de Terrence**

Escuchaba la conversación entre mis amigas y los mellizos; había asistido a la reunión familiar por invitación directa de la madre de Anthonie y no pude negarme, se suponía que era una reunión íntima, aunque no se trataba de un enlace matrimonial sí era nuevamente la _bienvenida_ para Susana en la familia Brower, por aparte tenía que esperar a que Anthonie llegara, debido a los proyectos de último momento dejó perder su vuelo y llegaría desfasado por cinco horas de las cuales faltaban dos. La madre de Anthonie había invitado a Elisa con quien había congeniado bastante más que conmigo y mi prima invitó a Luisa…

 **-Ahora vuelvo** -Dije para ir al cuarto de baño, no me sentía cómoda, me dolía no ser yo quien ocupara el lugar junto a Terry

Luisa y Elisa estaban sentadas a nuestro lado, aunque no se llevaban muy bien con Annie y Patty eran cordiales y podían estar un tiempo juntas sin ninguna dificultad.

 **-¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?**

 **-Estoy bien, gracias** –Dijo Eleonor ocultando sus lágrimas **–He venido a ver a mi hijo y compartir su felicidad pero él se niega a aceptarme**

 **-Lo siento, pero ¿Después de tanto tiempo?**

 **-Siempre quise estar cerca de él pero su padre me lo impidió, nunca le entregó mis cartas y mi familia también le negó la oportunidad de saber de mí.**

 **-Terry no es mal hijo, únicamente está muy dolido, venga conmigo.**

 **-Es mejor que me vaya**

 **-Yo le ayudaré a encontrarse con su hijo y que resuelvan sus problemas –** No sé cómo pude hacer esa promesa porque Terry me evadía de tal modo en que yo lo hice en días pasados, pero esto era diferente, se trataba de su madre, de aquella mujer por la que el sufrió mucho.

 **-¿En verdad me ayudarías?**

 **-Sí, su hijo es alguien muy especial para mí, nos conocemos desde niños**

 **-Te lo agradeceré…**

 **-Soy Candy-** dije extendiendo mi mano

 **-Eleonor…-** Me sonrió tristemente; tenía el mismo gesto de Terry en la sonrisa, a excepción de su mirada seductora **\- Candy es mejor que me vaya, mi hermana me ha pedido dejar su casa con discreción**

 **-Le acompañaré, no me siento a gusto en esta reunión, sé que puede sonar egoísta porque le prometí a Terry ser parte de su felicidad y estar aquí en este día importante a cambio que él esté en mi boda con Anthonie… pero no puedo.**

 **-¿Tú eres la prometida de Anthonie?**

 **-Sí, nos casaremos en cuanto regrese de Europa…**

 **-me da gusto…**

 **-Insisto, Eleonor, déjeme acompañarle...**

 **-Tendrás problemas con mi hermana**

 **-No, estoy segura que no notará mi ausencia.**

 **-Bien, pues. Vamos.**

Nos dirigíamos hacia mi lugar, para tomar mis cosas cuando Anthonie junto a la familia Leagan hicieron su aparición. Fingiendo no darme cuenta de su llegada apresuré mis pasos para salir **–Parece que huyes de mí.**

 **-Amor, me da gusto verte-** Dije con una sonrisa en el rostro pero con un dolor profundo en mí ser

 **-¿Piensas marcharte?**

 **-Me ofrecí para llevar a Eleonor hasta su hotel, pensaba regresar un poco más tarde, calculando el tiempo de tu llegada…**

 **-le pedí a mi chofer que se encargue de ella.**

 **-Es tu tía, merece más que un trato cordial…**

 **-¿Por qué siento que mi prometida se inclina por la familia de ese mal nacido?**

 **-Basta, Anthonie! No te refieras más así de Terrence, no peleemos más a causa de él… por favor.**

 **-Llamaré un chofer, espera aquí**

Anthonie fue frío y distante, atribuí su comportamiento a la situación, Eleonor se mantenía con la cabeza baja y tomé una determinación, de cualquier forma tendría problemas con Anthonie entonces que fueran con la causa justa. **–Bien, vamos Elenor**

 **-Esperaré al chofer**

 **-De ninguna manera, te dije que yo te llevaría y eso haré.**

 **-Tendrás problemas con mi sobrino**

 **-No importa, siempre los tenemos, así que vamos.**

Ambas íbamos con vestidos elegantes y nos tomamos del brazo para ayudarnos a bajar las escalinatas, me trajeron mi auto y me dirigí a casa **–Me cambiaré la ropa para estar más cómoda**

 **-Sí, aquí te esperaré.**

 **-Para nada, ven conmigo**

Durante nuestro recorrido me comentó que no había hecho reservación y que su equipaje lo había dejado en casa de Mariane, era una pequeña valija con un cambio de ropa, con la ropa que había llegado, más o menos éramos de la misma talla así que no dudé en dejarle escoger algo para ponerse.

 **-Te llevaré hasta tu casa**

 **-Con que me dejes en la estación estaré bien**

 **-No, quiero que platiquemos.**

 **-No es necesario.**

 **-¿De qué tienes miedo, Eleonor?**

Accedió que la llevara, necesitaba alguien con quien hablar, desahogar sus penas y yo también necesitaba estar lejos del acontecimiento social en la Mansión de los Brower.

 **-…Richard me echó de su casa para introducir a su amante… ellos se entendían desde hacía mucho tiempo y yo fui una tonta por no luchar por mi hijo**

 **-No soy quién para decirle algo pero ahora me doy cuenta que Terry ha sufrido mucho porque las dos mujeres a quien él ama, ninguna luchó por él.**

 **-¿Susana no luchó por él?**

 **-Eleonor, Terry y yo nos amamos… o eso creo… pero preferimos ser amigos antes de arruinar esta bella amistad. Por eso él se ha comprometido nuevamente con Susana y yo me casaré muy pronto con Anthonie.**

 **-Anthonie no te merece, él no es más que un chiquillo engreído… mi hermana lo ha malcriado desde siempre… es un falso debajo de esa carita angelical.**

 **-Anthonie es diferente a como lo describes**

 **-Claro que no, él es prepotente, por eso Mariane llevó a Terry a vivir con ellos para que Anthonie aprendiera a relacionarse, mi hijo sufrió mucho a su lado.**

 **-Creí que se querían como hermanos, Anthonie quiere mucho a Mar…**

 **\- No dudo que ame a mi nieta pero es porque él se veía a escondidas con … Ay! Candy sé que es tu prometido no debí decirlo….**

 **-Estaré bien, no me lastima el pasado…** ¿No? Entonces por qué mi corazón se sintió chiquito…

 **-Terry nunca se enteró quién fue el hombre que arruinó su primer compromiso con Susy pero yo sé que fue porque Anthonie sedujo a Susy… siempre quiso ser como Terry, tener lo que mi hijo tenía.**

Era patético pensar en Anthonie con la mujer de Terry ¿Acaso por eso se había empeñado en que yo me alejara de su primo? Podría ser que él piense que mi moral es semejante a la de Susana… Ay! Dios mío, no sé si es peor porque yo me entregué por amor a Terry fallándole de esta manera a Anthonie… **-Entiendo que sus abuelos por parte de los Grandchester lo amaban así como tus padres ¿Por qué no se quedó con alguno de ellos?** – dije para desviar el tema del engaño… o de la carga moral…

 **-Porque Anthonie y él son casi de la misma edad, Mariane dijo que serían como hermanos.**

 **-Conocí a Terry cuando éramos niños; era muy sonriente, amigable pero a la vez rebelde**

 **-Lo sé, él siempre ha sido temperamental pero es encantador, es risueño, así como era su padre…**

 **-¿Qué pasó entre Richard y tú?**

 **-Richard conoció a su actual mujer, porque no están casados, Richard y yo nunca firmamos el divorcio, ni siquiera intentamos iniciar un trámite, todo fue de palabras, malos entendidos y mi hermana decidió que Terry estaría mejor con ella que con cualquier persona y mi hijo accedió a quedarse con su tía…**

 **-Perdón que te interrumpa, pero yo recuerdo que Terry vivía con su papá.**

 **-Vivía por temporadas aquí o allá… eso lo convirtió en inestable y lo enseñó a huir de los problemas sin enfrentarlos.**

 **-Entiendo, aunque creo que Terry es diferente al concepto que tienes…. No te interrumpo más**

 **-Candy, no entiendo, si Terry y tú se aman ¿Por qué no están juntos? ¿Es por Mar?**

 **-No, yo amo a Mar… es complicado… me di cuenta que amo a Terry pero ya es tarde… para lo nuestro** –Hablé sintiendo el llanto agolpar por salir pero no tenía razón de ser… Terry es de Susy y yo pronto seré la esposa de Anthonie, como debe ser.

Al llegar a San Diego me dijo que vivían de manera limitada, su esposo había hecho una mala inversión y se habían quedado casi en la calle, y Terry creía que esa era la razón de su interés por acercarse a él de nueva cuenta. **-Espero que las cosas entre mi hijo y tú se arreglen y puedan estar juntos…** -Esa fue la primera de muchas veces que me vi con Eleonor y la razón por la cual Mariane me mostraba su disgusto.

Eleonor era como mi tía Rose, llena de vida, sencillez y amor, por eso no comprendía por qué no podía acercarse a Terry.

Terry! Con tan sólo pronunciar su nombre mi día se llenaba de alegría; y mientras más lo pronunciaba más pronto se acercaba el día de mi boda con Anthonie. Era un placer como un día frío sosteniendo una taza de leche caliente, que no logra cobijarte pero cuando está en tu interior puede darte fortaleza para soportar el frío.

-Creí que te quedarías en San Diego con Eleonor y sus bastarditos

-No me gusta que te refieras a ella de esa manera… Anthonie, no me gusta que nos distanciemos a causa de tu rechazo por la familia de Terry, él y tú son como hermanos

-No tengo nada en contra de mi primo, le estimo pero no soporto la idea que se quiera acercar a ti, tú eres mía…

 **-Anthonie! No me gusta que emplees un lenguaje soez… y creí que estaba claro que entre Terry y yo no hay nada excepto una buena amistad.**

 **-En verdad es lo que espero**

 **-Ya basta! Por favor, te ruego que no pienses mal de nosotros. Mejor ven, siéntate conmigo y dime cómo te ha ido… ¿Qué lugares a visitado? ¿Qué tan bonito es Europa?**

 **-No fui de viaje de placer sino de negocios así que no puedo responderte… mejor dime ¿cómo vas con los preparativos de la boda?**

Lo miré con decepción ¿Por qué Anthonie no podía ser un amigo para mí? ¿Por qué no se abría como lo hacía Terry? **–Vamos muy bien, el lunes iré a casa de Mariane para rotular y enviar las invitaciones… amor ¿Te opondrías a que las llevara de manera personal?**

 **-No, me encantaría acompañarte pero salgo mañana a primera hora a Europa**

 **-¿Tan pronto? Creí que te quedarías unos días**

 **-Necesito estar allá…**

 **-Lo sé… pero pronto estaremos juntos y le pediré a Eleonor que me ayude a repartir las invitaciones, eso nos permitir…**

 **-¿Por qué insistes en hacer amistad con Eleonor? Su reputación no es buena y no quiero que mi prometida sea el tema de habladurías por causa de Eleonor**

 **-Anthonie, te lo pediré por última vez, no quiero tener problemas a causa de mis amistades… yo no te reprocho nada, trato de justificar todo lo que haces…**

 **-Detente un momento, Candy… yo no he hecho algo para que los demás hablen de mí, cuido en todo momento mi reputación ¿Es mucho pedir que hagas lo mismo?**

 **-¿No te das cuenta que en ocasiones eres ofensivo? Y más cuando se trata de la familia de Terry**

 **-Terry, Terry, Terry… ¿Cuántas veces más pronunciarás su nombre? Parece que sientes placer al mencionarlo… ¿Es a él a quien deseas? ¿Quieres que él ocupe mi lugar?**

 **-Basta! Anthonie, suéltame, me estás lastminado** –Tiré fuerte de mi brazo porque su agarre era muy apretado y dolía

 **-Contéstame, maldita sea, ¿Amas a ese mal nacido?**

 **-No-** dije fuerte y empujándolo con todas mis fuerzas, y queriendo gritarle que sí, que sí amaba a Terry pero que ahora él estaba con Susana **– Y ahora respóndeme tú ¿Volviste por mí y los preparativos de nuestra boda o por ver de nueva cuenta a Susana?**

 **-¿Quién te está metiendo estupideces en tu cabecita?** –dijo tranquilo, acomodándose un mechón de su cabello y sonriendo **–Es a ti a quien amo, entiéndelo mi vida, no hay nadie más que tú.**

Ya no me sentía enamorada cuando nos besamos, me sentía confundida.

Esa noche fue muy larga… mis hermanas se habían dado cuenta de nuestra discusión y aunque trataban de mantenerse fuera sabía que se preocupaban por mí.

 **-Eres una tonta si continúas con él**

 **-Annie, no debes ser tan dura con Candy… ¿Por qué discutieron?** –Preguntó Patty posando su brazo en mis hombros

 **-Estoy cansada de lo mismo, Anthonie piensa que Terry está interesado en mí y yo en él pero eso no es cierto, se lo he explicado de mil maneras pero no comprende**

 **-Yo pienso que no debes continuar con él, siempre tendrán problemas**

 **-Él dice que se acabarán cuando radiquemos en Paris**

 **-¿Piensas irte a París?**

 **-No, no lo sé… no quiero irme, sí quiero estar con él… dijo que al menos dos años…**

 **-Estás a tiempo de parar con esto.**

 **-Es absurdo pensar en posponer la boda**

 **-Candy, no es posponer sino cancelar –** Dijo Patty remarcando C-A-N-C-E-L-A-R

 **-** Amiga, sé que lo que te voy a decir debí hacerlo antes

 **-** No digas nada, Annie

 **-** Candy merece saber lo que tú y yo sabemos

 **-** ¿De qué se trata?

 **-** Terry volvió con Susana porque él pensó que de esa manera las cosas para ti y Anthonie serían más fáciles

 **-Creí que se trataba de algo diferente**

 **-Lo hizo amándote**

 **-Sí, amiga, Terry nos dijo que te ama como no ha amado a nadie más pero comprende que tu corazón le corresponde a Anthonie Brower, así lo mencionó y lo dijo con mucho desgano en su voz y tristeza en sus ojos.**

 **-Creo que Terry no era mi destino, seré feliz con Anthonie honrando el sacrificio de Terrence** –Iré a descansar, me espera una semana laaarga y pesada

 **-Creo que si amas a Terry deberías luchar por él, antes de que sea demasiado tarde.** –Mencionó Annie cuando puse el pie en el primer peldaño rumbo a mi habitación.

Como en cada una de mis relaciones fallidas moría por tomar el móvil y llamarle; quería pedir perdón, pedir una nueva oportunidad, prometer poner más empeño de mi parte, en pocas palabras suplicar… pero si de algo estaba convencida es que no era más culpable que Anthonie para que las cosas dejaran de funcionar.

Las horas pasaban lentas. No podía dormir, las sábanas me quemaban, si las quitaba moría de frío, la almohada era una roca dura, la cama era una plancha de concreto, podía escuchar el ruido de los autos a lo lejos, el ladrar de los perros, el maullido de los gatos… podía escuchar las hojas de los árboles moverse…

Me levanté y bajé al estudio, había muchas cajas sin abrir, tenía tiempo para acomodar algunas de ellas, fue así que me topé con los gratos recuerdos de mis tíos… un par de cajas llenas de carpetas fotográficas… en casi todas las fotos estaba yo, estaban ordenadas casi cronológicamente, muchas reuniones de familia, de la misión, de su trabajo, de la casa… había muchos recuerdos… ¿Mi reacción? Primero sonrisas, suspiros, más sonrisas, recuerdos, caras conocidas, algunas otras que habían permanecido en el olvido… _"Campamentos de Verano Infantil"_ **–Es Terry … es tan pequeño… su sonrisa… aquí estoy! Anthonie… ¿Quién es esta niña? Es Elisa, a un lado de Anthonie… en esta otra es Terry, muy cerca de mí…. –** Esos recuerdos quería compartirlos con alguien que los valorara tanto como yo


End file.
